Camping with the Fellowship
by ShireMaidens
Summary: Beth Bre and Tawney go on a GS camping trip... guess who arrives..... now finished
1. Beth's PoV

Disclaimer: Bri and I (Beth) have decided to make a few changes to the story..... they were needed. So please reread the story as you will no doubt be confused if you don't. We do not own any of the char. nor do we want to . . . ok that was a lie I want Legolas!!!! Sorry. The char. belongs to the brilliant Tolkien and the only thing we own is THE WORLD! MWHAAAA Ok so we don't own the world either just read and enjoy reviews are always welcome!!! This chapter is in my (Sara's) PoV P.S.: The part with the fellowship will be in CH 4 or five since the first three are all about our trip to the camp.  
  
~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~`` ~``~``~  
  
Oh Yay! (note sarcasm) We're off for a whole 2 weeks of girl scoutiness fun at Camp Colter Pines. As senior members it is our job to arrive 3 days before the younger troops arrive, so we can get the camp ready. This was my third year participating and at the moment I felt like I'd rather be on Mt. Doom, then where I was currently heading. The senior boy scouts had to do the same at the brother camp across the street. It was also named Colter Pines but it was for the boys. *At least it wont be entirely boring this year.* I thought.  
  
I kinda didn't want to go though, I don't know how I'm gonna make it for a whole 2 weeks without my computer, and not being able to read fanfics.  
  
"Move it Sara." Tawney yelled at me "Your daydreaming again."  
  
My day dreams are really dangerous for me cause I always get in deep with them, if I'm in one and you try to get my attention you'd better hit me with a rock cause there's no other way to get to me.  
  
We all got into the van, me, Tawney and Bre. I chose the middle row, Tawney chose the back while Bre chose the front with her mom.  
  
* This should be fun(sarcasm again) fourteen whole days with nature, oh well maybe I can find a cute Legolas look alike there with one of the boy scouts*  
  
I looked over at Tawney as she tapped me out of one of my daydreams.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Do you want your CD back or what?" she said and handed me my LOTR cd which I immediately put in my portable and sent it to my fave song #10 Aniron, I never went anywhere without this cd.  
  
" Sara, don't tell me you were thinking about Legolas again." She said  
  
"Ya. I was."  
  
"Oh God, you are soooo predictable, girl you have it baaaddd for him." Tawney said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" I said, a little offended "At least I don't have a thing for Boromir like you do, thats just wrong."  
  
"At least I don't act like a fangirl when someone says his name." She threw back with mock anger.  
  
"I do not!" I said getting all defensive. Ok so maybe I did, but just a little.  
  
"Hey what are you guys yelling about back there?" Bre said from the front seat.  
  
"She says..." I started, pointing to Tawney, "that I act like a fangirl when someone mentions Legolas."  
  
"Well you do." Tawney said.  
  
"Tawney's right Sara, you do go all fangirlish on us when we say anything remotely to do with him." Bre said.  
  
"Oh ya, well at least I don't have a thing for Merry like you do Bre!"  
  
Yes, I know a weak comeback, but hey I was put on the spot.  
  
"Yeah your right." Bre replied with a goofy grin on her face. " I do like Merry but I don't go all crazy when his name comes up."  
  
"All right you guys so maybe I go a little crazy . . . " I said, looking down at my feet.  
  
"Hah a little!" Tawney interrupted "Try a lot I mean come on Bre and I don't have shrines made to him."  
  
"Hey! , It's not a shrine." I said meekly. " It's just some pics on my wall."  
  
"Just a few pics Sara, it covers your whole wall." Bre said while laughing, apparently they both found this to be very funny.  
  
"Ok fine, you guys win." I said. "I have my whole wall covered in pics and I go completely crazy whenever someone talks about him, can we just drop the subject now." I put my headphones back on, pressed play and drifted back into my Legolas daydream.  
  
20 minuets later I pulled of my headphones and tapped Tawney and Bre on the shoulders.  
  
"What?" They both said.  
  
"Well I was thinking . . . " I said.  
  
"Uhoh." Bre muttered.  
  
"Not funny Bre, anyway I was just thinking that maybe during this whole extravaganza (A/N: big word) we should go by our aliases." I said and Bre nodded. "You know have me go as Beth, Bre as Bridgette and Tawney what do you want to go by?" I asked and turned my head to look at her  
  
" No one, I'm perfectly fine with my name." She said.  
  
" But what if you meet some really hot boy scouts " I said in a whiney voice.  
  
" So, I'll just give them my name, besides what time do I have for boys anyway, I've got my sketch pad with me and thats all I need." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
At her saying that we both busted up laughing cause it was just the thing Tawney was known for saying.  
  
"So what do you think Bre?" I said after my giggles died down. "Should we do it."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be cool."  
  
"Great" I said and put my headphones back on and went back to daydreaming  
  
* ooohhhh Legoliness* I thought * god it would be soooo great if I could just nibble one of his ears, just once, ok maybe twice. *  
  
About 10 min. later we stopped at a gas station. " Hey I've been here before." I said  
  
"Yeah, good for you Sara now get out of the van." said Bri's mom, Dori. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **** ohhh and now its Tawneys turn***** 


	2. Tawney's PoV

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own any of the char. in this story except for ourselves. This Ch. is in Tawneys PoV. P.S. sorry it took so long to get this ch up but I'm lazy, and oh yeah, we decided to write this story on our way to girl scout camp so just incase anyone wants to say that we stole this idea, we didn't. We came up with it on our own. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Tawney come on." Dori yelled. I lifted my head up and rubbed my neck.  
  
"Never try to go to sleep with you head back. Makes your neck hurt like hell." I called back getting out of the van.  
  
"Yeah, thats great. Get out." she replied.  
  
I headed over to my moms car and asked if I could have some money.  
  
"Guess were all going in." she said and handed me a few bucks.  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled.  
  
"Hey Sara maybe you could move your stuff to your seat instead of piling it in the back with me." I said to her as we entered the store.  
  
"Fine whatever." she called as she headed towards the back.  
  
Maybe this time I can try and get some sleep. * Ohh look smoothies.* I thought and headed for them.  
  
"Hey the name's Beth now ok. (pause) Hey don't they have any cans." I heard her say.  
  
Rolling my eyes I got a smoothie and got in line.  
  
*God she's really stuck on that name thing.* I thought as I paid for what I wanted.  
  
Coming out of the station with smoothie in hand I saw that Beth and Bri were already out side waiting with mom, Dori and some other girl scouts.  
  
"Did you see that guy? He was hot!" Beth said turning to me with the question.  
  
With an eyebrow raised I just looked at her. What about Legolas??? More to the point like I would notice some guy. As if reading my thoughts Beth said with a sigh  
  
" I know he isn't real though I wish he was."  
  
"And what about Orli ?? Hhmmm he's real."  
  
Beth's eyes glazed over at the mention of Orli and I knew we had lost her to another daydream.  
  
"So why are we all waiting out here" I asked any one who would listen, which wasn't Beth, for she was lost in probably what would be an X-rated daydream.  
  
"We're waiting for your sister to come out of the bathroom." My mom said. The door opened and a tall blonde guy walked out, as he walked past Beth you could tell she was obviously out of her fantasy.  
  
She was leaning to the side, her eyebrow raised, watching his ass as he walked past.  
  
"So that must be him, man some one tell him to pull his pants up." I said.  
  
"Pull up your pants." Ashley, my little sisters friend yelled, he kept on walking but turned his head to look at us.  
  
"Oh God Ashley, I didn't mean it, geez." Everyone started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" my sister asked as she came outside.  
  
"Nothing, what took you so long Stacey. Did you fall in the toilet or something." I said as the others started to laugh again.  
  
''No I got some Jerky." she said waving a bag. " And I saw some LOTR cards at the check out stand."  
  
*No wonder she took so long* I thought. *She was probably looking for something with Frodo on it.* I laughed and headed towards the van.  
  
"Move it Beth." I gave her a bit of a push as she got into the van.  
  
"Now wait a minute, hold your horses." she said.  
  
"What horses?" I asked innocently as she glared at me.  
  
When she finally got in to the van I crawled into the seat behind her, laying my head on the window, and using someone's sweater as a pillow. I closed my eyes, already starting to nod off but then the car started and so did the radio.  
  
As loud punk rock music came on in the speaker right next to my head, all hope of sleep flew out the window and got ran over by the car behind us. There was no way I was gonna get to sleep now. I put my book next to the speaker in hopes that it would drown out the music, but no such luck so I gave up and said "Hey Bri, what do you think Beth would be if she lived in Middle-Earth?."  
  
Bri turned around and a smile spread across her face and we said together "Hobbit!!!!"  
  
"What!" Beth said, seeming offended.  
  
*Was it something we said.* I wondered.  
  
"I'm an elf!"  
  
"Last time I checked you were human, just like the rest of us." I said back mockingly.  
  
"Ugh, you know what I mean." she shot back. "Stop mocking me!"  
  
I saw Bri trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Ya know Beth maybe if your hair want so curly we would say that you were an elf but your hair is just way to curly for you to be an elf. " Bri said.  
  
"Ok whatever, Beth what do you think Miss Bridgette would be?" I asked her.  
  
"I'd say a Hobbit actually, ya know cause she's got that whole short thing going for her." Beth said, shooting a look at Bri that said ^how dare you think me a Hobbit.^  
  
"Or maybe a Dwarf." Ok now Beth crossed the line. Bri shot her a look that said ^I will burn your shrine if you say that again^ while everyone in the van laughed.  
  
I cut in before Bri had any chance to say anything cause I didn't want any one to say any thing stupid.  
  
"What do you guys think I would be?" I asked  
  
"Well I wouldn't say Hobbit or Dwarf.'' Beth said.  
  
"And your not too Elvish either.'' Bri added.  
  
"Well then maybe I would just be Human." I replied.  
  
"Ohh what about a wizard, your all into that magic and stuff." Bri said.  
  
"Yeah I could totally see you as a wizard.'' Beth said.  
  
"So its settled then I'm a wizard."  
  
The radio finally played some soft music and I grabbed at the chance for sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* Bri if you please..... I hope you guys liked the ch. and ch 3 should be up soon 


	3. Bre's PoV

Disclaimer: I do not own any char in this story they belong to Tolkien. I would however be up to owning Merry if the chance ever presented itself but oh well. Jebus belongs to the funny people who write the Simpsons and Dr.Pepper belongs to whoever makes it and so do Teddy Grahams this ch. is in Bre's PoV *********************************************************************** "Well we are finally here." I yelled as I got out of the cramped van.  
  
"OK which cabin is ours?" Beth asked.  
  
"That one right there." Therese yelled pointing to a group of six cabins next to the mess hall. "Those over there will be where the younger girls will be sleeping." She said and pointed to the four cabins grouped together. "Now everyone get your bags and wait in your cabins." Therese said and went to find the owner of the camp.  
  
"All right, all right!" I said as I grabbed about five bags then fell over as I tried to walk to our cabin, but not getting hurt of course.  
  
Beth and Tawney just laughed as they each grabbed their bags.  
  
I got up, dusted my self off and said straight to their faces.  
  
"I meant to do that!"  
  
They looked at each other and laughed again.  
  
"All right everyone partner up in groups of four or five then get to your cabins and prepare to go to bed. There are snacks in the mess hall if you're hungry." Theresa said and went to her cabin.  
  
Beth, Tawney and I partnered up and started to go to our cabin when Stacey and Ashley came over to join us and said "We have to bunk up with you cus every where else is full." Although they looked as tho they would rather sleep outside then have to share a cabin with us.  
  
"Fine" I said. "But we get to choose what room we want since there are three of them."  
  
"Thats fine with us.'' They replied.  
  
We took the room that looked the best and had the most bunk beds.  
  
"So Bri what's with all the stuffed animals?" Tawney asked while Beth plugged in the radio .  
  
" I am a very insecure person and I always need SOMEONE or SOMETHING, to sleep with cus when I was little my brother would always come in my room at night and scare me " I said.  
  
"So?" Beth said.  
  
"So what?" I asked.  
  
"So why the stuffed animals.'' She said.  
  
"Well I would throw them at my brother when he would come in."  
  
"Oh, sounds like someone needs some major therapy." Beth said and I threw a stuffed animal at her and she threw it back.  
  
There came a knock at the door and I went and answered it, only to be face to face with Brittany the most bitchy and annoying girl in our troop.  
  
"Whatch you wantn?" I asked in very bad english.  
  
"Can you guys please shut up, we can hear you in our cabin and were trying to sleep!" she said  
  
"No." I said and Beth turned the music up louder as I slammed the door in her face. " I miss my Corey & my Merry." I said in a whiney voice. (Corey Feldman for those of you who don't know who he is he was in The Goonies with Sean Astin)  
  
"Oh not this again." Beth said "Can't you ever shut up about that loser. (A/N: she is talking about Corey, Not Merry.) God you are soo obsessed with him."  
  
"Hey I'm not as obsessed as you are with Legolas." I yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah well I don't go putting his name in little hearts now do I.'' she yelled back. (A/N: it's an inside joke about my drawings)  
  
"They are not little hearts." I said "They are abstract drawings, and I don't put his name in little hearts they are BIG hearts, and I don't put them in every singe one of my drawings either." I said feeling kinda hurt that she would say that about my drawings.(L0L)  
  
I guess Tawney could tell that I was mad so she said "Come on guys lets go down to the mess hall and get some snacks." Tawney is always the peace maker in our group, she's just not one for fighting.  
  
"I want some teddy graham cookies." I whined on our way to the mess hall, I'm always the baby in our group, and I'm used to getting what I wanted.  
  
"Well then get some damn cookies." Beth said slightly agitated.  
  
"Ohhh Beth, you said a non girl scout word." I said in a menacing yet mocking tone. "Now your gonna go to HECK"  
  
"Oh for the luve of Jebus (tee hee Jebus) Bri would you shut up, you say nonGS words all the time, and then you whine and daydream about Corey or Merry." Beth yelled, apparently she wasn't too happy.  
  
"So what I luv Corey and Merry, I'm sorry but its true, and I'm cold so I'm gonna go back to the cabin." I said storming out with a Dr. Pepper and some Ch. Chip teddy grahams.  
  
A few minuets later Tawney and Beth came in the door laughing and talking to each other. I got up off the floor and climbed up on the top of the bunk bed and started to do another of my drawings.  
  
They both got quiet and Tawney poked Beth in the ribs and said "Well, tell her."  
  
"Look Bri, I just want to say I'm sorry." she said but I knew she wasn't finished. "I'm sorry that you always act like a bratty two year old."  
  
"Yeah well, ugh." I said.  
  
"Oh shut up, so stupid Bri. " she said and I climbed down the bed and walked over to her clenching my fists.  
  
"Did you'' I said " just call me stupid?"  
  
"Yeah I did, you got somthin you wanna say about it." she said.  
  
I looked at her, crossed my arms and said "No, I just couldn't hear what you said."  
  
Tawney started laughing and I got back up into my bed. A while later were all either drawing or writing.  
  
" You guys I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed."I said so I got down and put all my stuff away on the bed underneath me. Then I crawled in to bed and went to sleep. I don't know about Tawney, Stacey, or Ashley but Beth went to bed right after I did.  
  
"Hey Bri, you awake?" Beth said while poking me.  
  
"Ugh now I am what do you want."  
  
"Nothing really I just wanted to say that I LOVE LEGOLAS." she said.  
  
"Oh yeah well I LOVE MERRY &COREY now go to sleep."  
  
"But I don't wanna." she whined.  
  
" Then why don't you daydream about Legolas or something." I said.  
  
"Okay that sounds like fun!" she said dirtily. I had no wish to know what was going on in her head so I settled back down and thought about my cute Hobbit and adorable human. *********************************************************************** ok Beth now you go... 


	4. Beth's PoV

Disclaimer: I own none of the char. in this story that is LoTR related they belong to J.R.R Tolkien the only thing I own is me nothing else cus I'm poor.  
  
So here we go with Ch4 in my PoV(Beth's) (sparkle duty for those of you who don't know is having to clean out the bathrooms) when the Fellowships part comes I'm gonna go by the book, so if you haven't read it then I let you know that they are on Caradhas. *^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I woke up the next morning with my headphones half on and Bri's face over mine.  
  
"What in the name of Middle-Earth do you want." I said half asleep.  
  
"Come on I have to get changed and I don't want to go alone." she said and I got up, took off my headphones and jumped down from the bed. I saw that Tawney was still asleep in the bunk next to us. We both shared a smile and went to go wake up Tawney by poking her repeatedly.  
  
" If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." she said waking up and we giggled and she rolled back over slightly annoyed that we woke her up from her dreams of Boromir.  
  
"Well I think I know who's gonna have Sparkle Duty when we leave." Bri said, because her mom was a troop leader she was known as a Princess and she got to assign sparkle duty if she wanted to.  
  
"Alright I'm up, there's no need to make threats like that." she said yawning. "Besides I don't want to clean out those damn bathrooms."  
  
"I agree, those things are disgusting, they aren't fit to even be called bathrooms, what with the bugs in the soap dispenser and having to pee in front of shower curtains." I said and the others laughed.  
  
"Come on lets go wake up Stacey and Ashley." Bri replied.  
  
We made our way to the bathrooms with our clothes and other necessities in hand and saw that several other girls had the same idea. When we got to the bathrooms we saw that they were packed so we waited our turn outside.  
  
When we had showered and changed we headed back to the cabins to drop of our clothes and things and we all grabbed our cd players and some CDs to listen to during breakfast.  
  
"I wonder what the boy scouts look like?" I said.  
  
"I wonder how many there are?" Bri said.  
  
"You guys wanna go down to the archery field later and practice for a while?" Tawney said to show her lack of interest in the boys.  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun." I said as we sat down and waited to eat.  
  
*************  
  
Last came Aragorn carrying Frodo. They passed through the lane; but hardly had Frodo touched the ground when with a deep rumble there rolled down a fall of stones and slithering snow. When all had cleared there lay before them an entrance to a cave.  
  
"Come let us use this as shelter." Boromir yelled over the wind and stepped inside carrying Frodo with him, the others had no choice but to follow him..  
  
No sooner than they had entered, they fell into an open portal that led to earth.  
  
"Idiot."Gandalf said as he fell.  
  
*************  
  
"Come on Beth is that the best you've got?" Tawney yelled as my arrow landed to the left of the bulls-eye.  
  
"Hey its been about 3 years since I've done this, give me a chance to warm up a little." I said as I fitted another arrow.  
  
Tawney let her arrow loose and it landed perfectly in the middle. "Show off." I said under my breath.  
  
"Jealous much?." she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
I didnt say anything and let loose the arrow I had on and which it land perfectly on the mark .  
  
"No." I said with a smirk of my own.  
  
Bri, who had used all of her arrows already, said "Hey you guys I've just thought of a really mean rhyme."  
  
"Lets hear it." I said and fired my last arrow, and Tawney did the same but her's landed about 50 feet into the forest in front of us.  
  
"Damn!" she said. "I'm usually not that bad." We got up, gathering our stuff and went in search of Tawneys lost arrow.  
  
*****  
  
After falling into the portal, the Fellowship landed uneasily in the middle of a forest, but it was one none of them had ever seen before.  
  
"Where are we?" Frodo asked as he and the other hobbits stood up.  
  
"I know not." Gandalf said and then they all drew their weapons when they heard some one speak.  
  
"Leggy Leggy lives in a baggy." Bri said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Hey, thats not a nice thing to say about my Legolas." I said and the entire fellowship looked at Legolas who looked just plain confused.  
  
"So how about this." I said to get back at her. "Merry, Merry, is really hairy." And when Merry heard this he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Pippin, Pippin, gets a whipin". Tawney said suddenly and we both looked at her with disbelief that she would say that.  
  
"Go Tawney." I said.  
  
"Okay you guys I've got a good one." Bri said and then cleared her throat dramatically. "Arwen, Arwen makes'm harden."she said and we all doubled over laughing, but Aragorn looked pissed at the mention of his girl like that .  
  
"Oh that was a good one Bri." I said wiping away a pretend tear. "Good lord Tawney, where did your arrow land anyway?" I said.  
  
"Over there." she said and pointed towards the clearing but stopped when she saw that the Fellowship was there and they had their weapons pointed at us. Immediately Tawney Bri and I fitted our Bows and aimed them at the fellowship.  
  
"Holy shit." I said, which at that moment was a complete understatement. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so what do you all think hmm Review are required so go and review us please the next ch shall be up as soon as Tawney writes it. 


	5. Tawney's PoV

uuuhhhggg finally I got this done. Sorry it took so long but what can I say I'm lazy, well you know the drill : I own none of the LoTR char they belong to Tolkien  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Standing in the clearing was what looked like four kids holding up swords and an old man with a staff. I put my bow away.  
  
*Four hobbits and a wizard, I wonder where the others are?* I thought.  
  
The girls seemed to be in a daze so I broke the silence.  
  
"Has anyone seen an arrow around here?" I asked, and the GLARE I got from Gandalf was enough to make a guy on death row be afraid.  
  
*Oh man they heard our rhymes.*  
  
My gaze left his and I turned to the others.  
  
"Not good." I said (A/N: can we all say Understatement)  
  
"Really ya think so, what is gonna happen?" Beth & Bri said in unison.  
  
Before we knew it though, Beth had an arrow pointed at her heart, there was an ax at Stacey and Ashley's neck and Bri and I both had swords at our throats.  
  
*I knew Stacey and Ashley shouldn't have come here with us.* I thought looking at the two girls that looked like they were about to bolt.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" I said.  
  
"Who are you and where are we and why are you here?" asked the tall dark haired man who held a sword at Bri's throat, he looked slightly pissed and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
*Ah hello Aragorn, better not tell you that it was Bri who said that about Arwen* I thought.  
  
I felt the sword at my neck press deeper and I turned to the owner.  
  
*And you would be Boromir, maybe I should kick your feet out from underneath you hmm, then you wouldn't look so smug would ya. Is anyone going to answer, guess not.* I thought.  
  
"I am Tawney." I said, "That is Bri, Beth, Stacey and Ashley." and pointed to everyone. "And as for why we are here, we were - are looking for one of my arrows that landed close by here. And Gimli would you please remove your ax from their necks, and would you please do the same Boromir, its really starting to chafe." I said. The shock on their faces was priceless.  
  
Boromir however, did not remove his sword from my neck so I did it for him, (Like I'm scared of him) and made my way over to Stacey and Ashley, hoping to calm them down. (if you were 12 and you had an ax at your neck you wouldn't be the calmest person in the world now would ya.)  
  
"Christ we mean you no harm so put your weapons down." Beth yelled behind me and to show she meant no harm she dropped her bow and arrow and Bri did the same.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Gandalf stated flatly.  
  
"It is a long story but we know of your quest." Bri said.  
  
"You are no longer in Middle-Earth, if you would like to know." I said and turned to face everyone again..  
  
"What?!" all nine said in response.  
  
"You heard me. You are all in a place called California." I walked over to a near by tree and pulled out my arrow and noticed that I was the only one who was walking around. Legolas still had his bow fixed at Beth's heart, Bri still had a sword at her throat and though the girls were no longer having an ax at their necks but they still looked scared.  
  
"Okay Tawney we got your arrow, can we go now?" Stacey said.  
  
But before I could answer them they took off toward the camp at full speed. I took off after them and saw that they were about to cross the street that separated the camp from the target field.  
  
I was almost caught up with them when they started to cross, but they didn't see the car that was coming. I grabbed a hold of the backs of their shirts just in time though..  
  
"If you ever do that again." I swore but then I heard a scream. "What in Middle-Earth was that?" I said and the girls ran toward the camp. I sped off toward the scream. "What is going on here?" I yelled when I got back.  
  
"A dog came through here and scared the hobbits." Bri said and then pointed to the dead dog on the ground. It had an arrow sticking out of its chest. "Fuck, this is the cook's dog, Jess. And who screamed" I said kneeling by Jess and Beth raised her hand.  
  
"Sorry." she said.  
  
"Ok now listen everyone." I said. "We need to get back to camp." I looked at my watch and it read 1:30. "Everyone is going to be getting ready to eat in 30 min and if we are not there then they are gonna go looking for us and we are gonna be in some serious trouble. And I need to tell the Bob his dog is dead."  
  
I pulled the arrow out of Jess and throw it at Legolas' feet making him jump back.  
  
*Now I'm pissed.*  
  
"Did you say something about food?" Merry asked.  
  
*Always leave it to a Hobbit to think about food* I thought.  
  
"Yes and if we get back to camp soon enough then there might still be some left." Bri said.  
  
All nine went into a huddle and discussed whether they should trust us and get food or try and find a way back to middle earth.  
  
"What do you think Gandalf, should we trust them?" Boromir said.  
  
"I am not sure, they don't look like they could cause much damage but they do have weapons." he said then looked at Frodo. "It is up to the ring bearer to decide." Gandalf said. They all looked at him.  
  
"Well I am hungry and they do look like they want to help us plus they didn't try to kill us." He said.  
  
"But they might try something" Gimli said but no one listened to him.  
  
"Gandalf I think we should go with the girls." Frodo said.  
  
"All right Frodo, but we should keep an eye on that one." he said eyeing me and then turned to us. "You promise to do no harm to us." He said looking at the three of us.  
  
"Yes but we must go now. Oh and I heard you." I said placing my hand where Jess had been hit and got up.  
  
Then I saw Bri and Beth whispering to each other. So did Gandalf.  
  
"What is it that you two are talking about?" he demanded.  
  
"I was just telling Bri that by nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs."(A/N: remember when Gandalf dies and Aragorn says "by night fall these hills will be swarming with orcs ") Beth said, suppressing a smile as the whole fellowship looked like they were about to just give up on fighting.  
  
"Don't worry guys she is only joking." I said trying to calm them down.  
  
"That was not wise of you to say." Gandalf said looking at Bri and Beth.  
  
"Never mind them ok lets just go, we need to get back to our cabin." I said and started walking back, everyone else followed me.  
  
Stacey and Ashley were in the cabin waiting for us to get back, but when they saw who we were with they made a break for the door but I stopped them.  
  
"Listen you guys I won't let them hurt you Ok. But they are going to be staying with us in this cabin." I said.  
  
"Okay, each room has five beds, two bunks and one bed. We five can have one room and the Fellowship can take the others." Stacey said firmly.  
  
Ashley agreed with her but Bri and Beth did not.  
  
The Fellowship was just standing around looking confused and not saying a word. I was trying to keep everyone from complete chaos but I wasn't having any luck, plus Gandalf would not stop looking at me. *God lets just get this over with. * I thought.  
  
"Stacey that's a good idea but I don't think its gonna work." All eyes were on me now.  
  
"And why not." Stacey said.  
  
"There will be an extra bed." I said.  
  
"Ya but no one is using it." Beth said.  
  
"I have a feeling that's gonna change." I said and looked over at the door.  
  
The Fellowship probably thought I was crazy, but I went and opened the door before my mom could. "Hi mom, what's up?" I said.  
  
"Tawney, how many extra beds do you have?" Dori said from behind my mom.  
  
"Only one as of now" I said and moved away from the door, allowing them to come in.  
  
The look of shock on their faces was priceless.  
  
*If only I had a camera* I thought.  
  
"How in the world did this happen?" Was all the two said.  
  
"They followed us home."  
  
The girls started to laugh, the Fellowship looked confused, and mom just glared at me. "What?" I said innocently.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about mom, nothing is gonna happen. So what do you need the bed for?"  
  
"There will be another girl joining us before lunch, Julie, and she is gonna stay here since everywhere else is full. After lunch we will have to talk." Dori stated and then they left, leaving the door open. All of a sudden Jess came running in and jumped on me. "Guess I don't need to tell Bob after all." Everyone was in complete shock.  
  
*Could have sworn she was dead.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay then, this is how its gonna go. Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn, Tawney and Julie in one room. Stacey, Ashley, Gimli, Frodo and Sam in another, and the rest, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Beth, and I in the last room. Any questions?" Bri announced.  
  
I started taking my stuff and moved it to the room I would now be staying in by the time Bri was finished.  
  
When I came back into the main room, I heard Ashley whine, "Why do we have to get stuck with him?"  
  
And she pointed to Gimli.  
  
"Live with it." I said to her.  
  
*Putting Gimli with those two was the best idea so far. This way they can get to know each other.*  
  
I then noticed Aragorn, Gandalf, and Boromir walking into the room we would be sharing. Sneaking up behind them I said, "You guys get the bottom bunks, Julie and I will get the two top ones."  
  
They jumped in surprise and I giggled.  
  
*They didn't hear me coming. Aragorn must be losing his touch. *  
  
I jumped up one the top bunk and just shook my head and laughed as they put their things on their beds.  
  
I noticed that Gandalf didn't glare at me any more but had more of a questioning look..  
  
*I'd rather have the glares.*  
  
"Tawney!" Stacey yelled.  
  
"What!" I called back, climbing down to the floor.  
  
"Julie is here." She said coming into the room with a girl who looked very shocked at seeing the entire Fellowship in a cabin.  
  
"Hope you don't mind sharing a room with these guys Julie." I said and Julie shook her head, unable to speak. "Ok then get your stuff and get it sorted out cause lunch starts in about 10 minuets." I said and showed her where to put her stuff.  
  
"I don't mind," she finally said, "These bunks look better then the other ones." Julie eyed the bunks.  
  
"If they aren't then at least I won't be on the bottom this time." And we both laughed in remembrance.  
  
"Okay guys lets go or there will be no food left." Beth said as she walked in.  
  
When we walked out to join the others only Legolas and Gimli were there.  
  
"Where.."  
  
"They have already gone." Legolas said before I had a chance to finish what I was about to say.  
  
"Well we better get over there or there really wont be any food left." I said and we all left to go down to the mess hall. ***********************************************************************  
  
there sorry it took so long I hope you like it.... pretty reviews please. P.S. no animals were hurt in the making of this fanfiction. 


	6. Bre's PoV

Disclaimer: we own nothing ya hear that Nothing thanks to something called a copyright. *sigh* Oh well im still working on a way to find out how to own Merry. Hhmmm maybe if I go and stalk Dominic Monaghan he'll tell me how. Oh well on now to the story . . . PS: sorry it took so long to write. ***********************************************************************  
  
"Beth, Stacy, Ashley and I have been waiting for you for ten minutes! What took you two so long?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, what are we going to do?" Tawney asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I do know one thing though. I'm hungry." Beth yelled and everyone in the dining hall was now staring at us.  
  
"Damn Beth, do you have to yell so loud?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe." She answered blushing  
  
"O.K. Okay, okay, lets just try and figure this out while we eat, so you two will both be happy." I said.  
  
"O.K." They both said in unison.  
  
"So what are we gonna do Bri?" Julie asked.  
  
"I don't know, Beth and Tawney are the ones who usually have all the bright ideals, I usually just sit around drawing my abstract pictures, and talk about my Corey." I answered kind of disheveled. (to become disoriented).  
  
"Who's Corey?" said an unfamiliar voice behind me.  
  
"Oh that's just the guy that Bri sits and daydreams about." Beth answered as she turned around to see who asked. It was Legolas.  
  
"Oh god, I mean, uh, umm, are you hungry? There's, uh, plenty of food here." Beth asked kind of rushed.  
  
"Actually I'm not hun . . . "Legolas started to say.  
  
"We're starving!" The Hobbits said interrupting him as Tawney and I stared at Beth laughing as hard as we could.  
  
"Shut up!" Beth said through gritted teeth and red, blushing cheeks. We couldn't help but laugh again.  
  
"Sorry OK We'll stop." I said while pointing to the nine, "Go sit at that table right there and we'll bring you the platters of food all right?"  
  
"OK, just right here at this table?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes at this table." I answered.  
  
"How do we know that you won't try anything?" Gimli asked suspiciously.  
  
"You don't but we won't try anything." Tawney answered.  
  
"Yeah, nothing like he's thinking anyway." Beth said under her breath as she and I walked away laughing. Tawney stood there trying to understand what Beth had said.  
  
"Here's your food guys." Tawney said while we placed the platters on the table.  
  
"Thanks!" We heard clearly from Frodo while we heard eight other muffled "Thanks" and "Thank You's"  
  
After lunch we left the Fellowship, who was still eating the food we gave them, at the dinning hall.  
  
"So we still didn't figure out what we're going to do." Tawney said kind of annoyed when we got back to the cabin.  
  
"Well, lets just let it take its toll, so we can have our fun until they have to leave." Beth said, as I agreed with her.  
  
"It's not right to have us sharing a room with two hobbits and a big dumb dwarf." Stacy and Ashley yelled as they tried to open the door to leave the room.  
  
"Shh, keep your voices down, we don't want them to hear us." Tawney said quietly.  
  
"Shut up Tawney." Ashley said as she opened the door, four hobbits a dwarf two humans and an elf fell to the floor.  
  
Beth and I couldn't contain ourselves as we fell off the chairs and bust out laughing, luckily we didn't get hurt.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Sam said, trying to stand up (A/n: gee. You'd think he would learn not to eaves drop).  
  
"Here let me help you." Julie said, and walked over to help him up.  
  
"Thank You." Sam said, as he just looked at her, with googly eyes.  
  
" Here do you need help too." I asked, making my way over to Merry.  
  
"Yeah maybe a little." Merry said.  
  
"O.K. now that everyone's in here, I think we all need to talk." Tawney said.  
  
"About what?" Gandalf said as he walked into the room.  
  
"We need to talk about all of us, and you guys' staying here." Tawney said.  
  
"No, we can't stay here." Gimli said pointing to Stacy and Ashley, "NOT with them anyway."  
  
"Fine!! Then you can sleep outside with all the bears and mountain lions.." Tawney said for she was personally getting fed up with all the arguing.  
  
"Ooooh and don't forget all those ORCS." Beth and I said as the room fell silent, except for Beth and myself laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"O.K. okay, well, we already know who's staying in which room, if our leader Therese lets you stay here." Beth said  
  
"Yeah, Pippin, Merry and Legolas would be in mine and Beth's room. Gimli, Sam, and Frodo would in Stacy's and Ashley's room and Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf would be in Tawney's and Julie's room. Any questions?" I asked.  
  
The Hobbits all looked at me and shook their heads.  
  
"No."  
  
It was the other five guys that would be a problem.  
  
"Alright, then lets get you four settled into your rooms." I said.  
  
The other five guys walked outside and started talking.  
  
"Guys, they are just trying to be hospitable." Legolas said.  
  
"How do we know they won't try something? Huh Blondie?" Boromir said.  
  
"We won't until they try something. Come on, they're a bunch of girls, what's the worst they could do? Braid our hair?" Legolas said.  
  
(A/N: huh well he obviously hasn't seen what Beth could do to some girls who badmouth Legolas)  
  
"Well that's true, but we have to think about safety here, Legolas they do have weapons on them." Aragorn said.  
  
"But so do we, come on guys, I don't know about you four, but if their leader, or master, whatever.. Lets us stay here, then I'm gonna stay here." Legolas said as he walked back inside.  
  
Meanwhile Back at the "Bat Cave." (A/N: tee hee bat cave!!)  
  
"Therese can they please stay with us?" Beth asked.  
  
"I don't know! Who are they anyway?" Therese asked.  
  
"Well, they're from Mid.." Beth started  
  
"Minnesota, they're from Minnesota. Four of them are my cousins, Frodo, Pippin, Sam and Merry. Beth has her two cousins Boromir and Aragorn. While lastly there's Tawney's cousin Gimli and her grandfather Gandalf and her uncle Legolas." I said.  
  
"What are they doing here anyways, why aren't they at a Hotel or something." she asked us and I replied.  
  
" There was a thing that my cousins needed to give to me and they told Beth's cousins and Tawney's as well and so they decided to come with them. As for the Hotel thing..... they are kinda short on cash." I said.  
  
" Well, I guess that would be alright. You say that you have extra rooms for them right?" Therese said and we both nodded  
  
"Thank you so much Therese." Beth yelled with a huge smile on her face, while thoughts of Legolas filled her dirty mind, then she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the cabin (literally) and I heard Therese mumble "What weird names."  
  
"O.K. ummm, there are five of you here, where are the other four?" Tawney asked when we got back to the cabin and told them what Therese said.  
  
"Who CARES?" Stacy and Ashley in unison.  
  
"We CARE!!" Beth and I answered.  
  
"The others are discussing the whole situation and what they are deciding to do." Legolas answered.  
  
******  
  
"So Gandalf what shall we do." Aragorn asked him.  
  
"I am not sure, these girls seem pretty harmless but you are right they do have weapons and they seem as though they know how to use them." he replied taking out his pipe.  
  
"Gandalf I do not think we should stay here." Gimli said. "I do not like the looks of those two little girls."  
  
"Relax Gimli they can do you do harm for they do not have any magikal ability whatsoever." Gandalf said, then under his breath he said "except that one girl Tawney... she interests me."  
  
"I agree with Gimli." Boromir said.  
  
(A/N: no one cares Boromir so be quiet)  
  
"We should probably camp out here in the forest till we can find a way back home." he said crossing his arms.  
  
"Excuse me Boromir for saying this but it was your fault we got sent her in the first place, I know you meant well but if you had not gone into that cave then things would be for the better." Gandalf said pointedly and Boromir looked away embarrassed.  
  
(A/N: see what did I tell you Boromir).  
  
"I think we should stay here, these girls might be able to help us and that one girl Tawney, there is something about her that I can not figure out. So I think we should stay here." Gandalf said.  
  
Aragorn looked at the man whom he admired more than anything . "I agree with you then Gandalf, if you think it is for the best then I will stay."  
  
"Aye we agree."Boromir and Gimli said in a whisper.  
Dinner  
  
"Hey it's great that you guys finally decided to stay with us." I said.  
  
"Yeah, now maybe, we can get to know each other better." Beth said as she looked at me.  
  
"You have a dirty mind." I whispered to Beth.  
  
"I know!" Beth blushed.  
  
"Well that was a very good meal!" Gimli said.  
  
"Yeah way to go Bob." I said as he passed by us with empty platters and he smiled.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Back to the cabin, then later on we will have a marshmallow roast." I said and off we all went. **************************************************************************** ** Well how do you like it?**This is Bri**. Please review. Now all we need is for Beth to write her chapter She's having writers Block** 


	7. Beth's PoV

Disclaimer: finally I got my sh*t in gear and started to write this ch. Sorry this took so long but I've been really sick . . I have bronchitis(sp?) And the doc put me on some meds. and I've been kinda loopy. Oh well don't complain to me about me about it if this ch sucks. Here we go time for CH 7. This is in Beth's PoV. It's 11:23 right now so lets see how long it takes to write this. *********************************************************************** "Okay you guys in about a half an hour we have got to go down to the marshmallow roast. It's a bit of a tradition the second night we stay at camp, all the senior members get together for our last free night before the kids get here." I said.  
  
"What is a marshmallow roast.?" Merry asked.  
  
"You mean to say that there will be more people joining this place, more like them." Gimli asked, pointing to Stacey and Ashley. "How many will there be?"  
  
"Oh about...well lets see four troops so thats gonna be about 60 kids plus 9 leaders so about 69 people will be here." I said and Gimli nearly fainted.  
  
"What is a marshmallow roast.?" Merry asked again.  
  
"What is a marshmallow roast?" Pippin asked this time seeing as how Merry didn't get a response, no one answered him so he walked over to Gandalf and tugged on his sleeve. "What's a marshmallow roast?" he asked him.  
  
"I do not know my young companion. Ask some one else." Gandalf said so Pippin walked over to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, what is a marshmallow roast?" he asked him.  
  
"I know not. Ask one of the girls." Aragorn said.  
  
So then finally Pippin walked over to Bri.  
  
"Excuse me milady, but what is a marshmallow roast?"he asked her. "I have already asked both Gandalf and Aragorn but, they know not what one is."  
  
"Oh well what happens is we al go down to the fire pit and then we put these little white creamy things over it and when they get all nice and crisp we eat them." Bri answered.  
  
"Yeah thats about right." I said.  
  
"So what are we gonna do till then?" Sam asked. "I dunno, does any one know how to play poker." I said and Gandalf, Aragorn, Bri, Tawney, and Frodo raised their hands. "Okay then I'll get out my cards." I said and went to one of my smaller bags and got out my deck of cards.  
  
We all sat around one of the table in mine and Bri's room and pulled up some chairs.  
  
"Okay shall we play 5 card or 7 card?" I asked.  
  
"Five card." Tawney said and everyone else agreed.  
  
"Okay then since I'm dealer I get to chose what is wild. All right?" I said while shuffling the cards. They all nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay the wild cards are aces and duces any questions? No good then place your bets please." I said while dealing the cards and Bre and Tawney both put their cd players on the table.  
  
"What are we playing for?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well we just put what ever we own on the table since we don't play for keeps." Bri answered and so Aragorn put his dagger on the table and Gandalf and Frodo both put their pipes on the table.  
  
I took my purse and took out my wallet and then placed it with the others stuff .  
  
"Okay then who wants some new cards?" I asked while looking at mine. I had 2 aces and a 5, 6, and 7.  
  
"I will take two." Aragorn said.  
  
"As will I." Frodo said.  
  
"I need three." Bri stated.  
  
"Any for you Gandalf?" I asked and he shook his head.  
  
I looked at Tawney and she shook her head.  
  
So I handed them the new cards that they had asked for.  
  
"Okay any one want some new cards again?" I asked once more.  
  
"I will take just one this time." Aragorn said and I handed him his card.  
  
No one else wanted any cards.  
  
"Okay then I call. I have a 3, 4, 5, 6,and a 7." I said and placed my cards on the table.  
  
"All I have is a pair of 2's'." Tawney said.  
  
"I have a four of a kind in 3's." Gandalf said laying down his cards.  
  
"Damn." I said.  
  
"I am out you guys I don't have anything." Bri said.  
  
"I'm out too."replied Frodo.  
  
"Okay Gandalf I have a four of a kind too, in five's so it looks like I won." Aragorn said and gathered up what was in the pile.  
  
I took the cards and started to shuffle them again.  
  
We continued to play for the rest of the half hour, each of us winning and losing what was in our pile when I looked at my watch and saw what time it was.  
  
"Okay you guys I think it's time to go now." I said and put my cards away.  
  
We all got up from the table and I went over to my bed and got the flashlight from on top of my bunk.  
  
"All right lets get going. Everyone use the buddy system." I said and walked over to Legolas.  
  
"Will you be my buddy." I said and stretched out my right hand.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked and I told him.  
  
"You take my hand so that we wont get lost going down the hill." I said and he took my hand.  
  
I saw that Bri had a hold of Merry, Tawney had gotten Boromir, Gandalf had Pippin, Aragorn had Gimli and Sam had gone over to Julie and looked at her shyly. "Will you be my buddy?" he asked.  
  
"Okay." she replied with a sweet smile and took his hand.  
  
"Frodo you can pair up with us." Gandalf replied and Frodo took his other hand.  
  
"Okay everyone have a buddy? Good then lets go." I said and turned on my flashlight as we made our way out the door.  
  
Those few minuets while I held Legolas's hand was like heaven. I wasn't even sure if we were going the right way, heck I didn't even care. We did make our way down to the fire pit though and I was rather sad to let go of his hand.  
  
"Beth you know we really didn't need the buddy system." Bri whispered to me.  
  
"I know but I loved it and I know you did too." I said and she grinned.  
  
Therese finally made it down with the marshmallows and stretched out coat hangers we would be putting them on a few minuets later.  
  
"Thank you Bob for starting the fire." she said as she put the things down on one of the stone seats.  
  
"No problem." he said. "Before you start though I would like to say a few words. I would just like to thank all of you for giving me this wonderful opportunity to do what I love for all of you and that is to cook. You know I wake up every morning and thank God for the wonderful life I am living and for letting me meet such great people like you." he said and some one shouted"Amen Bob." and he smiled and said. "Now you wanna cook your marshmallow's once the fire has gone done to just coals cause then you get that good taste. Now I would love to stay but I have to go and prepare what I need for tomorrow's breakfast." and everyone cheered. (A/n: we really did have a cook named Bob and let me tell you his food was the best!)  
  
"Okay now who ever wants marshmallow needs to come and get a coat hanger and a marshmallow." Therese said.  
  
"Okay which of you guys wants marshmallows?" I said and all four hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf raised their hands.  
  
Gimli it seemed didn't really trust us enough and neither did Boromir.  
  
"Okay so I will get yours and Bri will you help me." I said as we walked over to where the supplies were.  
  
"Oh god isn't Merry just adorable." Bri said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but he doesn't even compare to how hot Legolas is." I said and looked at him.  
  
He had his back towards me so I did what only came natural to me... I looked at his butt. Yeah I know ok but I couldn't help it. We got the things we needed and a bag of marshmallows then headed back over to the group.  
  
"Okay here we go." I said and placed the stuff down then opened a bag of marshmallows and placed one on each coat hanger then handed it to who ever wanted one.  
  
After I handed them out I put two on mine and found a spot near the fire and sat down on an empty log.  
  
I placed my marshmallows into the fire and felt someone sit down next to me.  
  
I turned expecting to see Bri or Tawney but when I saw Legolas I gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry did I frighten you?" he asked  
  
"No." I replied. "you just kinda startled me."  
  
"Oh." he said then stuck his marshmallow into the fire.  
  
I noticed that mine had caught on fire so I yanked it out and then blew on it.  
  
"I love it when they burn like that." I said the peeled it off and stuck it in my mouth. "Mmfff." I said then swallowed. "Ow I burnt my tongue. I always do that." I said, then I laughed.  
  
"You better take yours out now or you wont have any left." I said and motioned to the fire, and he pulled his out.  
  
"Now what exactly do I do?" he asked.  
  
"Okay take your fingers and put it around it then gently pull it off. Now you wont get all of it off, then just put it in your mouth." I said and watched as he did so.  
  
The face he made was so funny.  
  
"I like that!" he said after he swallowed. "Can I have another?" he asked and I handed him one more.  
  
"Knock your self out." I said and laughed again as he put it back into the fire. After the roast ended we all made our way back to the cabin and I got to hold Legolas's hand again.  
  
(a/n: *sigh*)  
  
Once we entered the cabin I realized that I was very thirsty.  
  
"Hey guys I'm gonna go down to the mess hall and get a drink any one want anything." I asked and Bri, Julie and Tawney both said that they wanted a Dr.Pepper.  
  
"What else is there to drink?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Well there is hot chocolate and coffee and some tea packages." I said.  
  
So in the end I was getting 4 Dr.Pepper's 4 hot chocolate's 1 tea and 3 coffees all black.  
  
"Okay I'm gonna need some one to help me carry this." I said.  
  
"I will help you, Beth" Legolas replied and I smiled.  
  
When we got to the doors of the mess hall he opened them for me.  
  
"Thanks." I said and walked inside and made my way over to the drinks table.  
  
I put the 4 can drinks in the pockets of my jacket then I got two trays and made my way to the coffee/ hot chocolate dispenser and took out 8 Styrofoam cups.  
  
"Legolas are you sure you don't want anything to drink." I said and then he looked at me.  
  
"I think I just might have some hot chocolate." he said and I got out 1 more cup.  
  
Once we got all we needed and had the trays all filled up we made our way carefully back to the cabin.  
  
When we got back I kicked on the door.  
  
"Open the door we've got drinks here." I said and Tawney opened the door and took some of the cups off the tray.  
  
"Thanks." I said and placed the tray down on a table and Legolas did the same. I took the soda's out of my pocket and gave one to Tawney and one to Bre then opened mine.  
  
We all then sat on the floor and just talked for awhile.  
  
"Hey Bri?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, what." she replied.  
  
"I think its time we all went to bed." I said  
  
"Yeah I agree. Okay guys I think its time to hit the beds so lets all go and get changed. Guys you can go use the boys bathroom, its right next to ours so you can use that one." Bri said then stood up and helped me up and we went into our rooms and got our night clothes and other things.  
  
The others did the same.  
  
"Okay get into your pairs." I said and Legolas took my hand.  
  
Once we reached the bathrooms and got inside I sighed.  
  
"My god you guys I am in heaven."  
  
"I agree with you Beth." Bri said and took out her tooth brush and I did too.  
  
After we changed and brushed our teeth we went out side and saw that the fellowship was waiting for us. I crawled up the steps to my top bunk and watched as Bri did the same and I laughed as she tried to maneuver through her stuffed animals.  
  
She saw me laughing and threw one at me so I threw it back.  
  
"Good night Bri." I said.  
  
"And good night to you too Legolas." I said and laid down and closed my eyes. ******  
  
"Oh crap." I said waking up and looking at my watch.  
  
It read 1:30 and I had to pee really bad. "Bri." I whispered while sitting up. "Bre are you awake." I said and poked her.  
  
"I am now." she said half asleep. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom!" I said.  
  
"So." she replied."What do you need me for?"  
  
"I don't want to go alone." I said.  
  
"Then get Legolas to take you. Hey Legolas." she called.  
  
"Yes." he replied from below.  
  
"Beth needs you to take her to the bathroom." she said then went back to sleep.  
  
I climbed down from the bed and slipped on my shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"It is alright. I could not sleep that well anyway." he said and I got my flashlight and we made our way to the bathroom.  
  
After I was done I washed my hands then stepped out side again.  
  
"Thanks." I said  
  
*oh just do it already Beth* I thought.  
  
Then I looked at Legolas and kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know wha...."I started to say but I was cut off for he took me by my shoulders and kissed me. He opened my mouth with his tongue and ran it across the roof of my mouth.  
  
We stayed like that, kissing for a few more minuets then separated and walked back to the cabin, our fingers interlaced. *********************************************************************** ok it is now 1:36 in the morning I cant believe it took me that long to write. 


	8. Beth's PoV

Disclaimer: Tawney didn't want to write with us any more (she must hate us) on this or any other collab's that we may do. So Tawney's character is going to be leaving the show. (Actually it's a story as you know but saying show just makes it sound like a soap opera) We don't own any of the LoTR characters, but what we do own is this: the Girl Scouts, Camp, the Gs Members, and any other weird or crazy idea that may or may not present itself in this story.  
  
So since Tawney quit on us, I (Beth) will be taking over this ch.  
  
So with that said . . . Enjoy and review if you like this story. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Bri and I woke up as usual and we both saw that only the hobbits were still asleep. Legolas had already been awake.  
  
"I didn't want to wake anyone yet, it's been a long time since we've had a chance to have a good rest." Legolas said so we went about the process of waking up the hobbits and then everyone else.  
  
Tawney came into our room with us and the look she had on her face was one of sadness.  
  
"What's wrong Tawney?" Bri said while getting her stuff.  
  
"You guys. I've got some bad news. I think it would be best if you sat down." She said and we went over to the table where we had played poker last night and sat down.  
  
"Earlier this morning my mom came in to wake me up, and she told me that we would be leaving today in about a half an hour." She said. Then she got up and stood by the bed. "We're going to Japan, where my grandma lives. See she's had a stroke and now she can't take care of herself, and since were like her only living family we have to go and live with her. It won't be for long though, just a year or two. I promise ill write and call and maybe ill even be able to get out here in the summer. God this is gonna be really hard." She said and started to cry.  
  
We pulled her into a big group hug.  
  
"Its ok, Tawney, well help you pack, and remember, you can call us whenever you need us, email us or whatever. We will always be here to help you." Bri said and I nodded, blinking back tears of my own.  
  
We helped Tawney pack her things for the rest of the half hour then went down to the mess hall, still in our pj's, where Therese was having an emergency meeting.  
  
"I have called you all here today to say this. First of all, Gale has made it known to me that she Tawney and Stacey are going to be leaving us. I think I'll let her tell you all why." She said and moved over so Gale could tell them all what she had to say.  
  
When she was done, everyone could feel the sadness in the room so Therese took over again. "I have one more announcement to make. As you all know by now, we have a few new guests. I'll let you all get to know them on your own time. So meeting over, you can go back to your business now. Oh and one more thing, the younger troops will be arriving today so I will expect you all to be on your best behavior. " She said and we all left.  
  
We followed Tawney back to the cabin and helped her load her stuff in her mom's SUV, each of us sniffling now and then. When it came time for her to go though we all hugged again and then watched as she and her sister climbed into her mom's SUV.  
  
We waved as we watched her drive away, not knowing when we would see her again.  
  
Bri and I walked back into the cabin, passing the fellowship in the main room and headed strait into our room and grabbed our stuff.  
  
"God I can't believe she's actually leaving." Bri said as we entered the bathrooms.  
  
"Yeah, I know, god its gonna be hard to get through this, but I think we will manage." I said as I made my way to my shower stall. "But just remember Bri, Tawney isn't dead, ok, she's just gonna be in Japan for a while. And she told us to have fun, ok, so I think we should."  
  
"Yeah Beth, ok, lets just have some fun while we can." She said and made her way into another shower stall and I made my way into mine.  
  
As I got dressed, I stood in front of one of the small mirrors and tried to decide on how to wear my hair that day. I was actually not thinking about my hair at the precise moment some girl bumped into me really hard after coming out of her shower, but of the kiss I had last night with Legolas. And since I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't brace myself as my head smacked into the mirror really hard causing the mirror to shatter and my forehead to start bleeding.  
  
"Oh shit! Beth are you ok?" Bri said, while running over to me, she was joined by our leader Therese.  
  
"We need to get her to the infirmary, now and get that taken care of." Therese said. "Bri can you get one or two of those guys who are outside to help carry her." She asked and Bri nodded and ran out side.  
  
Within the time space of ten seconds Bri brought in Aragorn and Boromir. They made a kind of a chair for my by linking their arms and I was helped into it by Bri and Therese.  
  
I put my arms around their necks and was carried off toward the camp infirmary, blood slowly streaming down my head. Bri stayed behind to get my stuff but told me she would come over once she dropped everything off and got me a clean shirt, the one I had on was now stained with my blood. I nodded slightly, my head pounding with the effort. When I got inside, Aragorn and Boromir sat me down on one of the cots that the nurse instructed them to. She started off by asking me what happened so I told her.  
  
"I really don't know, I was just standing in front of the mirror deciding on how to do my hair when one of the troop members got bumped into then she got knocked off balance and bumped into me really hard and my head smacked into the mirror. Then I woke up on the floor with my head bleeding."  
  
She looked at me for a minuet to see if I was lying, then decided that I wasn't and got out a big swab of cotton and put some rubbing alcohol and cleaned off my forehead so she could see if I needed stitches or not.  
  
Thankfully the cut was not that deep and I didn't need any stitches, just a big ol' band- aid. I made my way to the mess hall alone because the nurse insisted that Bri and Legolas, who had both been standing out side the enclosed area that I was in, go and eat breakfast before it was gone. As I opened the door to the mess hall, Bri got up and walked over to me.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked as we walked back to the table.  
  
"My head hurts like hell, and the nurse wont give me any Tylenol because she says it's against some sort of rule or something." I said while sitting down at the table at the spot she had saved for me.  
  
"Well I have some in my purse back in the cabin so I can give you some after breakfast. And today is a free day cos in like an hour the younger girls get here and they have some sort of 911 meeting to go to. So we can do whatever we want." She said and handed me the plate of bacon and pancakes she had save for me.  
  
"Oh thanks I'm so hungry." I said and quickly ate my food. "Where's the Fellowship?" I asked, motioning toward the empty table that they sat at.  
  
"Oh they went back to our cabin for some sort of pow wow or something of that sort."She said and stole a piece of bacon off of my plate.  
  
"Hey, don't steal my food. I'm injured, and I need my energy." I said and we both laughed, then got up and cleared off the table and threw away the uneaten food on my plate.  
  
Then we made our way back to the cabin to get some pain reliever. When we got inside the cabin, we heard the voices of the Fellowship in one of the rooms that they were occupying.  
  
********  
  
"Gandalf, how are we going to get back to Middle - Earth?" Boromir asked pacing the room.  
  
The others were either standing against the beds or sitting on them. "I am not sure Boromir. I will have to meditate on it for a while. See if I can remember anything about transportation, but until then I suggest you get used to this place, I think we will be staying here for some time." He said and Boromir sighed.  
  
"Fine Gandalf but please hurry. I do not wish to stay here long." He said and Gandalf stood up quickly and looked at Boromir with a quite anger.  
  
"Do not tell me what to do boy. I will take as long as necessary to figure out our course of action. And unless you wish to stay here forever, and believe me I can make it happen, you would do well as to remember not to rush me." He said and then sat back down and put the pipe back in his mouth.  
  
The others took it as a signal to leave and as they left the room they ran into Bri and I. "Lady Beth, how are you feeling?" Aragorn asked me.  
  
"I have a bit of a headache but other than that I feel much better, thank you." I said.  
  
"I was very worried when Lady Bri told you were hurt, but now my heart is relieved that you are better."" Legolas said, and I saw the caring in his eyes and the genuine worry he had felt, and I blushed.  
  
""Ok so I'm just gonna steal Beth now for a few minuets and give her some thing for her headache so why don't you guys go out side and wait for us and we will go do something, Ok?" Bri said and then dragged me off into the room we shared.  
  
"What haven't you told me?!" she demanded once we got into our room and we made sure that the fellowship was out side.  
  
"Nothing." I said innocently but Bri saw through that routine.  
  
"No, I'm not gonna fall for that one, I taught it to you. Now tell me. Or I won't give you any pain reliever." She said and sat me down on the bed.  
  
"Ok well, remember last night when I had to pee." I said and she nodded. "Well when Legolas was about to take me back to the room I . . . I kissed him. But what really shocked me was he pulled me back and kissed me after I apologized for kissing him." I said and looked at her to judge her reaction.  
  
"Wow Beth I'm shocked. Usually I'm the one who makes the first move. You have actually beaten me at it. Congratulation." She said then jokingly she added "So when's the wedding?" and we both laughed at that.  
  
"Ok here's your pain reliever." She said and handed me two Tylenol which I took with some of my water in a bottle on my bed.  
  
"Thanks. Now lets go. We don't want to keep the men waiting to long." I said and we both left the room.  
  
Meanwhile Gandalf was still sitting in his room, smoking his pipe, he was trying to meditate and see if he could remember anything at all about traveling through dimensions. None seemed to come to him. *hmm this is a tricky situation* he thought to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** phew.... all done now....... that took me a while to type but it was fun.... im such a ditz sometimes tho...... like smacking my head into a mirror but when I think of my Legolas, well....... lets just say that raging bulls couldn't get me to pay attention.  
  
Reviews are required and flames will be used for more marshmallow roasts.  
  
Peace love and Rings of Power  
  
Beth 


	9. Bri's PoV

We are so sorry for the delay of this ch but there is something you need to know. You must, and I repeat you MUST go and reread the other eight ch because due to plot outlining we needed to make changes to the story so it would work the way we wanted to. So if you haven't already reread the ch then I suggest you go and do so. If you are new to this story and you have already read the others then you do not need to. Once again.... we are very sorry that we haven't updated but our muses have left us temporarily and its been hard trying to write. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Get your ass out of bed!" I yelled as I threw my teddy bear at Beth.  
  
"Mmmffhhh go away. I need my beauty sleep." Beth mumbled as she rolled over, placing her pillow over her head.  
  
"Thats for sure." I said and she threw her pillow at me. "Dude, don't friggin make me threaten you with Sparkle Duty. It's to damn early and I'm so not in the mood for this." I yelled. As I kept on trying to get Beth up, Legolas, who had been going around the rest of the cabin and waking up the fellowship, came into the room.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked as he walked toward us.  
  
"Beth here, doesn't want to get up. And we really need to get our cabins cleaned. The younger girls arrive today in two hours." I said. "I guess she's too blond to remember that we need to get the cafeteria cleaned, for when they get here." I said and started to poke her. Legolas came up and placed his hand on mine.  
  
" I think I can get her up Lady Bri." he said to me then lean in close to her ear and whispered something in it. She opened her eyes slightly then look at him.  
  
"Ok, I'll get up." she said, then allowed him to help her down. I glared at her as she walked about the room, getting her clothes and all the way to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't even give me that look. I would have gotten up... eventually." she said as she walked into a nearby shower stall.  
  
"Bitch." I said  
  
" I heard that." she called out.  
  
"Good." I replied and walked into a different shower stall.  
  
Our walk back to the cabin was less aggravate, we talked about what we would in the Mess Hall after breakfast. As senior members we had to clear out the entire cafeteria and place chairs in it so the younger girls could all fit into the room for the emergency 911 information meeting that would take up most of the day. That meant that the princesses who didn't have to sit through the meeting due to special privileges got to spend the day horseback riding, walking along the lake shore, or through the woods. "So what are you going to do with your day Beth?" I asked over my specially made Velveeta omelette.  
  
" I think I'm gonna take Legolas down to the stables to meet Kayda." she said with a smile, then got up and handed her plate to Bob and left to go take care of a few things. As I watched her walk out the doors Legolas came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"What. Oh its you. What can I do for ya Legolas?" I asked as he sat down next to me.  
  
"Well I just wanted to ask you a few questions about .... well about Beth" he said and I busted out laughing but then I stopped when I saw the serious look on his face.  
  
"What do you want to know?" I asked, trying really hard to keep a straight face, and not laugh.  
  
"Well I have noticed that Beth wears a ring on her wedding ring finger, and I wanted to know... is she married?" he asked, looking eagerly at me.  
  
"Relax Legolas, she's not married. Her friend gave her that ring for her birthday. She wears it there because thats the only finger it will fit on." I said.  
  
"Thank you Lady Bri. You have relieved me greatly of this matter. Now, you are sure that there is no one romantically involved in Beth's life." He asked.  
  
"Yes Legolas, I am sure. There is no one in her life, unless you count her shrine. Oh and you can call me Bri. This lady stuff is gonna make me snap. Oh and one more thing. I hope you and Beth had fun the other night." I said before I got up and left. Laughing as I thought about Legolas's face, I made my way back to the cabin to get Beth so we could get the cafeteria set up.  
  
********* "So what are you going to do today?" Beth asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I think I'm just going to take a hike in the woods." I said. "Hey where's the rest of the fellowship?"  
  
"Well Gandalf is still in the cabin meditating. I think I'll tell him to go sit outside under a tree or something. Surely sitting in that cabin all day isn't good for him. And as for the rest I haven't really seen them except for the hobbits who keep bugging Bob for food." She said as we pushed one of the long tables down so we could fold down its legs.  
  
"Some how that doesn't surprise me, I mean it is time for their second breakfast after all." I said and we both laughed.  
  
"Ok listen up!" Therese yelled as she entered the cafeteria. "The girls will be here in about ten minuets so we need to hurry up and set the chairs out on the floor. And then outside I've posted up a list. On it you will find that each cabin has been assigned a group of girls and what you will be doing with them. I think thats it." She said and walked back outside to wait for the younger girls to arrive.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Brittany yelled out sarcastically and we all laughed as we went back to work.  
  
********  
  
"Look we have archery." I said pointing to Beth's, Julie's, and my names' on the list. "Hm, maybe your boy toy can give us a hand."  
  
"Or something else." Julie said, as Beth face turned a bright shade of fusca.  
  
"Shut up." She said as she hit me in the arm and glared at Julie, then pointed behind me. I turned around and saw the rest of the fellowship walking toward us.  
  
"Ladies." Aragorn said politely and the rest of the guys followed his lead.  
  
"What will we be doing today Lady Bri." Sam asked, looking up at me with his big blue eyes.  
  
"Well first were gonna wait here for the younger girls to arrive, then we will decide from there. But, Legolas, I think Beth already has plans for you two." I said, pointing at Legolas.  
  
"Bri does the word 'secret' mean nothing to you." Beth said blushing.  
  
"Secret. No, unless you mean like the time that you and Mike..."  
  
"Bridgette Breanna Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna Olivarez, I told you that in the most sincere confidentiality." she screamed.  
  
I looked at her, then pushed her toward Legolas. "Just get your ass in gear and go." I said.  
  
"Where will you be taking me?" I heard him asked as they walked away.  
  
"You'll just have to follow me and find out." Beth replied, then she took his hand as they walked down the hill. "It gets a little steep this way, but its the fastest way there."  
  
As they neared the stables, Beth saw that the owner Jordan already had Kayda out and waiting for her.  
  
"There's an interesting story about Kayda and myself." she said, pointing to the palomino mare.  
  
"Really?" he said as they walked over to the wooden fence. "Will you tell me?"  
  
"Yes, I'd be glad to. When I was here for the first time three years ago, we had a new horse come in. Kayda. I had come down here to the stable to see what types of horses they had and I saw her. She had just come off the trailer and she was an ornery little girl, full of spirit, she still is too." Beth said with a far of look in her eyes as she remembered.  
  
"They were trying to break her in but she wouldn't have it at all. She threw off all her riders. I have no idea what it was really, but when she saw me she got really calm and allowed me to ride her. And then she would never let anyone else ride her. So I bought her from the camp, I've never had a better horse than her." Beth said as they walked through the gates over to Kayda and Jordan.  
  
"Hey Jordan, how did you know I would be down here today?" Beth asked the short brunette woman who had the reigns in her hand.  
  
"I knew the younger girls would be in their emergency meeting today. Plus Bridgette called the stable this morning and said that you would more than likely be down here. Though she didn't say that you were bringing a friend, should I get another horse?" she asked.  
  
"No, we are going to ride double and bare back so we're gonna need to take off the saddle, um I came down here earlier with a basket, is it still here?" Beth asked and Jordan nodded. "Legolas, do you mind if we ride double?"  
  
"I do not mind at all." he replied walking over and rubbing Kayda's mane. Beth looked on in shock, because Kayda was know for being stubborn, and not letting anyone touch her.  
  
Once they got the saddle off of Kayda they both got on led Kayda out of the gate and to their new destination.  
  
********  
  
"So Bri, what are we going to do today?" Julie asked me as we walked away with the fellowship.  
  
"I have no idea. But hey, did you see that cute boy scout at breakfast this morning, he kinda looks like Jack Osbourne, only cuter and not as fat." I said as we neared the lake.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know which one your talking about. His name is Kyle. He came up to Beth and I after you left to go clean up the cabin. He was asking about you." Julie said, blushing slightly.  
  
"You're kidding, he did?" I said to Julie. * I'll have to talk to him later.* I thought to myself. We reached the lake then stood together.  
  
"Ok well there's really nothing to do right now and we have like, two hours till lunch so just go have fun or relax, and do what ever you want." I said to the group. " I think I'm going to take a walk." I said to Julie then, choosing the trail closest to me I walked away, completely unaware of the two small forms following me.  
  
As I walked further down the path I could hear them whispering so I pretended not to hear them.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yeah Pip." he answered.  
  
"Why are we following Lady Bri?"  
  
Merry stopped walking and sat down on a rock to think about that for a minutes.  
  
"Ya know Pip, I just don't want her getting in trouble. I want to watch out for her. Now be quite before she hears us." he said and got up and started following me again.  
  
After having them follow me for a few mor minutes I finally got fed up with it, I did want to have some time to myself for a little while so I could think about Corey and Kyle. So I stopped, turned around and walked over to where they were hiding in a bush. Pippin immediately ran out of the bush and back toward the camp, leaving Merry alone to deal with me.  
  
"Are you following me?" I asked, starring down at the hobbit.  
  
"Yes." he replied in a slow and squeaky voice.  
  
"Why?" I asked. But before he could answer I spotted Kyle, the cute boy scout walking over and hurriedly said "No don't answer that now."  
  
"You're Bridgette right?" he asked as he came over, flashing me a smile. Then he looked at merry and then at me. "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
"Um, yeah I am Bridgette and your not interrupting anything important." I said as I turned my attention to Kyle. "I was just talking to one of my friends but it was nothing big."  
  
"Oh well, I was wondering maybe, well, see, we're having a weenie roast tonight and I thought you might like to go. Would you? You could invite some of your friends if you want to." he said.  
  
"That would be great, I'll talk it over with some of my friends and I guess I'll see you later?" I said, but while I was talking. I wasn't paying attention to Merry and didn't see him walk over to Kyle until it was to late. He took one look at Kyle then kicked him in the shin. Hard.  
  
"SHIT! You know what? F*ck, forget about coming over tonight."Kyle managed to say after shouting out a few more obscene words.  
  
"Why did you do that? You just ruined my chances of ever getting with him." I screamed pointedly at Merry.  
  
"Well... I just... uh... um ..." was all he could get out before I ran off.  
  
**********  
  
Beth dug her heels a little deeper into Kayda's side as they launched into a gallop. "Where are you taking me now, Lady Beth?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You'll see when we get there." she replied. "We're almost there."  
  
Before either of them knew it, they came to a clearing in the forest. They dismounted and Beth began to spread out a blanket that she had brought with under the shade of a near by tree.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked as they sat down.  
  
"Yes Beth." he replied.  
  
"I want to talk to you about, I mean, can I ask you well, about the kiss we shared last night?"  
  
" I was hoping to talk to you about that too. I hope you do not think bad of me for how I reacted last night." he replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, never. I just thought you were thinking of me as the bad person. I've never done that to anyone before." she said slowly and quietly.  
  
They both sat in silence for a while, just thinking, then Legolas stood up and walked over to Beth.  
  
"I feel a connection with you and I Beth, and I don't want to lost that. Should we try this? I mean, give us a chance?"  
  
"I think we should give it a chance. You never know what might come from it." Beth replied and Legolas pulled her into an embrace then looked into her eyes before kissing her deeply and passionately.  
  
************  
  
I slammed open the door to the cabin and stomped as I entered my room. I was followed closely by Julie who had seen me run past the tables where she had been sitting at.  
  
"Bri what wrong? Why are you so angry?" she asked.  
  
"!!UGH!!. All I wanted was to be alone for a few minutes but NO! I have to be followed by two hobbits, then to make things even better, Kyle come by, and Merry KICKS him in the SHIN, Julie. He kicked him in the shin! Now all my chances with Kyle are down the drain." I yelled.  
  
"Well maybe Merry just got jealous that you were talking to Kyle and not to him." she replied matter of factly.  
  
"Jealous!" I replied. "Why do you think he is Jealous? Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yep, its so plain Bri he.." Julie started to say but was interrupted as a hobbit burst into the room, closely followed by a large angry Hispanic man with a spatula(a/n: our cook Bob).  
  
"What's going on here?!" I shouted.  
  
"That.. That little child stole the food I was planning on making for dinner!" Bob choked out.  
  
"Bob, calm down ok. I'll work things out ok, just go back to the kitchen." I said and Bob walked out the door.  
  
"Pippin I will deal with you later." I said. The door opened again and with out turning around to see who it was I shouted.  
  
"Bob I said I would deal with it!" But then I turned around and saw Merry. The awkwardness at the moment was torture I thought as I hurriedly ran past Merry. Julie shot a half question half shrug of a look at Merry before running out after me. Merry stood there a moment longer before running past Merry into his own room. Pippin followed him and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked plainly and simply.  
  
"I have no idea. All I did was defend her from this orc of a man."  
  
********** As dinner went on in the Cafeteria, I sat outside on the rocks overlooking the creek, thinking silently to myself about how I would apologize to Kyle about Merry's crappy behavior. And as I sat I didn't notice Beth and Legolas come up to the rock next to mine and sit.  
  
I turned as Beth tapped me on the shoulder and in a silent understanding we sat and watched the sun set. Beth turned as she heard rustling in the leaves behind us. She turned back around as the hobbit crept up behind me. Because I had my eyes closed, fighting back tears, I didn't notice Merry until I felt his lips against mine.  
  
I sat stunned, looking outward in silence as Merry ran off, while both Legolas and Beth laughed at the incident that had just occurred.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Oh sweet Jebus that took FOREVER. And its so long..... ok please leave nice pretty reviews as they feed our muses. 


	10. Beth's PoV

Ch 10 is here now. This one I swear has taken so long to work on. We've had to re-write it at least 3 no now its 4 times and I still don't know if it's a perfect as it can be. But I guess you'll have to decide that for us by hitting that little blue button down there ... you know.. The review one. ***********  
  
"Ok everybody, look here!" Therese yelled after breakfast. "Meet outside at the fire pit in half an hour, understand?" she said, looking at us all. "You will there be divided into your groups."  
  
"I wonder who were gonna get stuck with?" I said all cranky like. It had been a hot morning to start off with and now I had one of my ever famous migraines.  
  
"Beth..." Bri said cautiously when we got into the cabin, picking up on my bitch mood. "Pain reliever?" she asked and I nodded.  
  
I groaned as I flopped down onto a chair and placed a cold can of Dr.Pepper against my neck while Bri went and got her *magic pill bottle.*  
  
"Come on, lets go back down to the cafeteria, at least that place has an AC." Bri said and I got up and meekly followed her out. We got back inside and immediately spotted the Fellowship where we last left them. At the table eating.  
  
"Are you all enjoying your food?" Julie asked. She was met with head nods and grunts. "I'll take that as a yes." she said and backed away to avoid losing a hand from the cutlery that was flying around the table.  
  
"Ok I think its time for you all to stop eating." Bri said and the hobbits looked at her, utterly confused, as though they had never been told to stop eating before. Pippin looked ready to cry.  
  
"Calm down Pippin, lunch is in like 3 hours..." I had started to say but Pippin cut me off.  
  
"3 hours?!" he said in a state of shocked confusion.  
  
"Yes 3 hours, but if your good then maybe I'll talk to Bob and see if he can give you some food to last till then." I said and he looked ecstatically hungry.  
  
"Now come on or we're going to be late." Gandalf said, having heard Therese earlier.  
  
******************* As we crowded into the fire pit, Therese called out the groups and then assigned us our girls.  
  
"Buddy system girls!" I called out taking Legolas' hand and led them down the path to the archery field. The rest of the fellowship followed behind us, the hobbits happily munching away on some apples.  
  
As we walked down the path, my way became blocked when Brittney the Bitchy jumped in front of me. "Excuse me but just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Leading them to the target field. Why? Did you have a different agenda for them today?" I replied calmly.  
  
"I want to know who the hell died and elected you to be the leader of this group!" she demanded and I had to bite back the urge to say 'Gandalf.'  
  
"No one. I just assumed command. There's no need to get bitchy about it." I stated.  
  
"Well you assumed wrong. I'm always the leaded so you need to step back child." she said and pushed me out of the way.  
  
Legolas drew his dagger and held it against her throat. "You would die before you touched her again." he said in a deadly quite voice. Julie instantly ran between them and pushed them both aside.  
  
"Stop it! The three of you, there are children present remember?" she said and pulled a skulking Brittney to the end of the line with her.  
  
"Ok three girls to one bow, Legolas, Aragorn, Beth, Julie, and I shall be your instructors." Bri said and we watched as the girls went into the groups then went over to one.  
  
************ Frodo, choosing a tree that gave off the most shade, sat down and closed his eyes, hoping for a chance to rest.  
  
"How do you feel today, Frodo?" Gandalf asked as he sat down beside the hobbit.  
  
"I feel rested, and better than I did before. The ring does not weigh so heavily upon me here as it does so in Middle-Earth. Could we leave it here Gandalf? Would it be safe here?" Frodo asked, peering up at Gandalf with his clear blue eyes.  
  
"No Frodo, even with out the Ring in his hold, the Dark Lord can still grab hold of Middle-Earth. It is safe here yes, but Middle-Earth is never to be safe again until it is destroyed." he said, trying not to crush the hobbits hopes of a life free of the Ring.  
  
**************  
  
Back in the cabin Boromir and Gimli sat on a bed and pouted.  
  
"UGH! These children, they're ..... they're worse than elves." the dwarf spat out.  
  
"I agree, and I sorely want to go home. I'd rather be battling orcs than be here for another minuet." Boromir replied. Then Gimli jumped up and grabbed his axe.  
  
"I'm going to go and put this to good use." he said and the Steward looked at him uneasily. "Worry not, I think I'll just... cut some wood or something." he said gruffly and walked out the cabin door.  
  
******************  
  
"No, no, no." I groaned as I walked over to one of the girls. "Your doing it wrong Joanna. If you hold it like that then the tail feather is going to hit you in the face." I said and moved her hand down so the feather was away from her face. Brittney had decided not to help us and sat on a rock, her arms folded and looking pissed.  
  
"Brittney, you can help us you know." Bri said as she walked over to her. "You can go pick up all the arrows that landed into the forest." she said then turned back to her group laughing. Brittney got up, mumbling something about unfair treatment and went into the wood to get the lost arrows.  
  
Merry and Pippin sat under another tree and watched as Brittney walked into the forest.  
  
"Ya know Pip, I think I'm gonna try and apologize to Bri if she'll let me." he said.  
  
" I think thats a good idea Merry." Pippin replied.  
  
Finally the alarm went off on my watch, signaling the start of lunch. We put the bows and arrows away and went back up to the cafeteria. As we sat down at our normal table Gandalf and Aragorn got up and moved over to ours to join Legolas. Frodo, Sam, and Pippin got up and did the same. But then Pippin saw Merry sitting at the table with Gimli and Boromir and so he went back to join his cousin.  
  
After lunch Legolas and I went back down to the target field by ourselves to work on my aim. We had the rest of the afternoon off due to the heat and the fact that the younger girls wanted to swim in the lake instead. Bri went off back to the cabin to be by herself as most of the Fellowship (and by most I mean hobbits) continued to eat. But once again Bri was not alone on her way to the cabin. She grabbed her sketch book and cd case and climbed up the ladder to her top bunk bed. As she turned on her mixed cd of Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, and New Found Glory she began to sketch pictures of sadness. The small hobbit padded his way up to the bed and looked up at her.  
  
"Lady Bri, can I speak with you?" Merry asked. She had been humming along to her music so Merry took that as a yes and continued on. "I realize that I have upset you and I wanted to know well... if you would forgive me for my upsetting you when I kicked that young man." he said, standing there, his hands behind his back. When she said nothing he turned and left, not realizing that she didn't hear him. A small tear ran down the hobbits cheek as he left and made his way outside.  
  
Gandalf stood silently in the shadows, musing to himself.  
  
*This is not good.* he thought. Then he turned and left. 


	11. Bri's PoV

So as you can tell this ch starts off as a new day (two days after we last left our super heros.) Well we own nothing but our characters, ideas, plots, and settings. Beth and I are very proud that we got this ch done so quickly since out last one was posted. We are glad you like it and hope that you review. (Most Leggie and Beth parts re done by Beth herself.) Now on with the show ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
As we grudgingly woke up all the little girls in our group, we ragged on, as if we hadn't slept for a week (which we kinda hadn't being as the fellowship is in our cabin. But that's beside the point.) We walked up the path to the cafeteria and led the girls inside. Beth was off in a corner with Legolas, Julie was sitting with Sam and Frodo, and I was off to sit beside either my self or by Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli. And seeing how everyone was in their new cliques, I didn't feel that hungry, I just got up and walked out the door and went down to the lake.  
  
As I was walking along the lake shore I heard someone call my name. "Bri? BRI?!!! Are you alright?" They yelled.  
  
I couldn't see who it was at first, because the sun was glaring in my eyes. When they got closer I could see that it was Miriam (pronounced Meor-e- um). Miriam was my favorite of all the little girls in our group. She was always energetic and extremely happy, but then again, when your ten, you usually are always happy.  
  
"Are you okay Bri?" Miriam asked again as I kneeled down to talk to her. "I saw you leave really fast and I didn't know if you were upset or something."  
  
"I'm fine, I just wasn't very hungry thats all." I replied. "Come on, I'll take you guys back to the cafeteria." I said as I got up and walked back to the cafeteria.  
  
By the time we got back the only people still in the cafeteria was our group and The Fellowship waiting for us to get back so we could go and see what Therese had in store for us today.  
  
"Where did you go?" Beth yelled as she jumped up out of her seat. Before I answered I looked around the room and saw the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
"What ever, its not like it mattered." I said in a really snotty tone.  
  
"Alright, settle down Bridgette, find a seat. Girls," Therese said, "I feel like there is some tension between you." She kept on talking but I tuned her not and just didn't listen to her. After about ten minuets though I stood up, looked around the room (it was as if everyone was staring at me.)  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really need some air." I said and got up and walked out, being followed by two humans and four hobbits.  
  
"Bri! Are you alright?" Julie asked. "You've been acting all strange today." "I'm fine, I just needed some air." I replied.  
  
"O.K. then, well, I'm going back inside now, anyone wanna go with me?" Julie said and Beth, Sam and Frodo went with her. As I started walking back to the cabin, I could see Pippin and Merry sitting in front of the cafeteria talking, I wanted to hear what they were saying, but that would be eavesdropping, so what.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yeah Pip?" he replied.  
  
"Lady Bri seems upset. Do you think it could be because of what you did?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I tried talking to her but she wouldn't reply." he said sadly.  
  
"THATS NOT TRUE!" I yelled as I ran out from beside the cafeteria.(hey I really wanted to hear what they had to say.) "You never tried to talk to me."  
  
"Yes I did, two days ago, I followed you into the cabin, you were sitting on you bunk drawing and I tried to talk to you. But you wouldn't reply." he said sadly.  
  
"I didn't hear you! I was listening to my C.D. player." I said.  
  
"Oh...well, can we talk now then?" he said as Pippin started walking back inside cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah I suppose we could."  
  
"Well ... I just wanted to apologize for my actions. I didn't mean to kick that boy, I just wanted to protect you."  
  
"WHY? I mean, he wasn't doing anything to me. Just forget, I don't really care about Kyle anyway, I just really wanted to know why.... why you kissed me?"  
  
"I dunno, I just did because it felt right to do so. You looked so beautiful in the sunset, and I uh... I like you."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"I wonder where Bri and Merry are?" Beth thought out loud.  
  
"Yes I won!!!" Julie yelled, thrusting her fist up in the air in victory. She had just check-mated Sam on the game of chess they had been playing.  
  
"Beth?" Legolas said.  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
"The air is very stale in here to me, I think I'm going to go talk a walk out in your woods. I feel the need to clear my head." he said getting up.  
  
"All right, I'll go with you then."  
  
"NO! I mean, I feel the need to think, besides, you need to stay here with your group, I do not wish for you to get in trouble with your leader." he said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then." she said and kissed him goodbye.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"You like me?" I said stunned, as I got up and sat on a large rock.  
  
"Yes, I mean who wouldn't." he said.  
  
"Thats true." I replied. (A/N: I'm extremely conceited.) "Hey do you wanna go back to the cabin?" I asked.  
  
"I would love to." Merry replied. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Legolas walked back to the Cabin instead of the woods and laid down in Beth's bed contemplating his thoughts.  
  
*I can't believe I fell in love with a human. A human! But I did. Oh I don't know what to do. Father always told me never to fall in love with a human like Arwen did. Look at the mess she is in now. UH! What to do, what to do. I'll ask Gandalf, he is very wise in the matters of life.* he thought then got up and went on a search for Gandalf.  
  
He found Gandalf sitting in Tawney's old room, smoking his pipe.  
  
"Gandalf." Legolas said cautiously, not wanting to disturb the old man.  
  
"Come in dear boy, what troubles you." he asked, knowing full well what it was.  
  
The elf stood for a minuet, thinking of how to say it. "I want to marry Beth." he finally blurted out.  
  
"Well thats nice. What did you need my assistance for then?" he said.  
  
"I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Well, you want to marry Beth right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then marry the lass." he said as he turned away, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"But I don't know if it would be right. And most importantly I don't have a ring!" he said.  
  
"That is a problem easily remedied." he said and pulled a ring from one of the folds of his cloak.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Gandalf. But now I must go and think on how I should ask her." he said as he walked out, a goofy love struck grin on his fair face. **************************************************************************** * In Rohan a young lad is kneeling in front of his lovely lass, asking her to marry him. He pulls his hand from his pocket to produce nothing but air. **************************************************************************** ** "I can't believe he's going to ask Beth to marry him." I squealed quietly so Gandalf and Legolas couldn't hear me.  
  
"Ssshhh." Merry said as he put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't talk. "We should move to another room. Fast!"  
  
"Why? I wanna hear this." I said as we started getting up.  
  
"Because he said he needed to go think!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So he's going to be leaving." he replied as we just got out of Legolas' was as he went out the front door. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"We've been here all day, can we just leave." Beth complained to Therese.  
  
"NO! We are going to wait here for Bridgette." she said as if she were extremely pissed off.  
  
"What if she never comes back. You know how she gets when she's angry." Beth said.  
  
"UGH!" Brittney yelled. Beth went and sat down next to Pippin who was eating some left over turkey and poked him.  
  
"Where's Merry?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno." he replied.  
  
"Come on dammit I just wanna know where he is." she said hitting the table.  
  
"The last time I saw him he was with Bridgette." the hobbit said quickly.  
  
"Therese I need to use the bathroom." Beth yelled as she walked out the door. *Dammit! Where could they be?* she thought to herself. *the cabin.* ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"So what were you drawing when I was trying to talk to you?" Merry asked, swinging his dangling feet as he sat next to Bri on the bunk.  
  
"You can see it if you want, they look like crap though." I said as I handed him my sketch book.  
  
"Thats really..." merry had started to say, but then Beth rushed in.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she shouted.  
  
"Talking, walking, siting, listening. Why, having a problem." I said as I thought of Legolas asking Beth to marry him.  
  
"NO, but you better get your ass in the cafeteria right now!" Beth said and stated walking back to the cafeteria. About halfway there though, Beth turned around and looked at the both of us. "Have you guys by chance seen Legolas?"  
  
"Nope! Not at all!" I lied as I thought what Legolas had said to Gandalf.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for him, he's been gone for a while now and its getting dark." she replied and ran off down the hill to the stables.  
  
Merry and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders as we headed back to the cafeteria.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Beth ran through the stables waving to Jordan and down to Kayda's stable. She lead the mare out to the coral, put on her bridal then hopped on bare back and ran her out to the trails. First she checked down by the lake shore but saw no one in the fading daylight. She went on and checked other places and then almost gave up her search when she remembered the clearing that they went to only a few days ago.  
  
As Beth rode down the hill she spotted Legolas sitting in the clearing on a large blanket surrounded by a bunch of lit candles and a small basket of food next to him. She pulled back on the reigns to slow the horse to a walk and came up next to the clearing. Then she dismounted with Legolas' help and he lead her to the clearing.  
  
"Were you expecting me?" she asked.  
  
"I heard your horse when you first started out and so I finished this as best as I could." he replied, helping her sit down, then sitting down beside her.  
  
"You do know that these candles are a fire hazard." she said, then regretted it almost immediately. *what a romantic thing to say Beth, you ninny!* but Legolas simply smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
"So you came to find me then?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I couldn't find you and it was getting dark, I was afraid you would get lost." she replied. "I looked every where then I was about to give up when this place popped into my head. But one thing I need to ask, what's with this whole thing, the blankets and the candles."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that a nice romantic night out under the stars would be good for us. It might help you relax, I've seen how tense you've been in your group."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I don't know what is going on. It always gets like this, don't worry. Things will get better soon." she replied, leaning against him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a while, watching the sunset over the trees, when Legolas released his hold and turned her around so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Beth, there is something of great importance that I need to talk to you about. I've been thinking a lot about our relationship and I've noticed something I've never noticed before with anyone else." he said. Then grabbing a hold of one hand he stood them both up.  
  
"Legolas, what is it, you're starting to make me nervous." she said shakily.  
  
"Beth what I've been trying to say is I love you. I don't know how but I know in my heart that its true. I can imagine the rest of my life with out you. What I want to say is Beth... will you marry me?" **************************************************************************** **  
  
duh duh DUUUUHHH cliffhanger. What will Beth say? Are Bri and Merry going to get together. What about sam and Julie? Will Gandalf ever remember the way back to Middle - Earth. Stay tuned for the answers and much more. On the next episode of "As middle-earth turns." 


	12. Beth's PoV

Ok . . . ch12 . . . I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school and my mom's surgery so things have been all out of whack. Plus my muses just haven't been with me at all . . . so . . . lets recap from the last ch shall we. I think . . . Legolas asked Beth to marry him, Merry proclaimed his feelings to Bri and Gimli went to work on some trees . . . RIGHT . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Huh?" I said dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Will you Marry me?" he asked again, looking into my eyes.  
  
I stared at him, a million thoughts rushing into my head. *say yes!!!!* was one thought that made itself clear. But I couldn't get my lips to open. *what's wrong with you?! This is what you wanted! *  
  
"I'm . . . I.... I'm just a little shocked, did you ask me to marry you?" I said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then my answer is...."  
  
__________  
  
"Oh my god!" Bri screamed. All eyes were on her now in the Cafeteria. It was dinner time after all so the place was naturally full of hungry girl scouts.  
  
"Bri? What is it, are you ok?" Therese asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Why are there no vegetarian meals here?" she exclaimed. On a dare from a younger girl, Bri had to become a vegetarian for the rest of the stay at the camp.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Therese said, breathing a sigh of relief that no one was hurt or dying.  
  
"What do you mean 'is that all?' what am I supposed to eat now?" she said and pointed to the turkey and gravy on her plate.  
  
"Bob, could you please make Bri a salad or something?" Therese asked as she walked away and Bob took Bri's plate away to make her a new one.  
  
"Over reaction much?" Julie asked as Bri sat down at the table.  
  
"More than likely, but whatever. I wonder what is taking Beth and Legolas so long?" she asked, knowing full well what it was.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they finally got together and did something other than stare at each other longingly." Julie replied. *******************************  
  
"My answer is yes. I will marry you!" I said and he gathered me into his arms, placed the ring on my finger and kissed me. We stopped, both breathing heavily from kissing and some petting. Looking into his eyes, I saw what was reflected in mine. We both knew what we wanted but I couldn't help but feel scared. He sensed my feelings and placed a kiss on my forehead in understanding.  
  
"This doesn't have to happen right now. We can wait. It doesn't matter to me because I love you and I want you to feel that the time is right." He said.  
  
"The time is right." I stated, feeling my fear melt as he placed his hands on me and started to kiss me again. I felt my body shiver as his hands unbuttoned my shirt and :: SCENE OMITTED FOR WEAK MINDED:: I stared up at the stars, my arms firmly wrapped around his body, feeling his heart beat against my chest. I finally started to feel the wind blow and shivered slightly. Legolas immediately helped me to get dressed caressing bare patches of my skin as he helped button my shirt. We packed up the horse and rode back to the camp, each in our own silent place.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Bri, Therese and Julie all yelled as we walked in the door.  
  
"We just had a picnic, thats all. Just wanted some time to ourselves." I replied, cautiously shielding my left hand. Bri and Julie both noticed my disheveled hair and flushed expression, then to my hidden left hand. A knowing look came over their faces.  
  
"Fine. Just next time tell me when you leave. Ok?" Therese said, then turned and left.  
  
"Sure thing." I replied. Bri and Julie both grabbed me and Legolas and dragged us- literally- back to the cabin where the rest of the fellowship waited for us.  
  
"Ok, looks like we should tell them now." I said and pulled my left hand out of my pocket, exposing the ring.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Bri screamed. "Details now!" she demanded as she pulled me in Julie into the next room.  
  
"Congratulations my friend." Aragorn said, patting him on the shoulder. Almost everyone had smiles on their faces, everyone that is except for Gimli and Boromir. They sat on chairs, each with a glum look on their face.  
  
************  
  
"Tell. NOW!" Bri demanded as we all sat on a bed.  
  
"Well, finally I found him, at the glen just after the lake, and he had lit all these candles. It was so beautiful. He helped me off my horse, told me he loved me and asked me." I replied a dreamy look on my face. "And thats it."  
  
"Nuh uh. You had SEX!" Bri screamed. "I can so tell, look at you, grass and stuff in your hair."  
  
"Hey, shout it to the world why don't you. God I don't think the daisy's heard so shout it again." I replied back.  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry. Don't get mad. Hey I've got an idea, lets ask Gandalf if he'll help us set up a party for the two of you." She said and we went out into the main room.  
  
"That sounds like fun, lets do it." I said. We walked out and told our plan to the guys, Gandalf reluctantly agreed to do it. Ten minuets later we had a very nice little party together, with good music and enough food to kill a city of hobbits.  
  
"Legolas, may I have a word with you." Boromir asked, pulling the elf over to the corner where the weapons were held.  
  
"What can I do for you my friend?" he said.  
  
"Well, I just want to ask you. Are you sure you are doing the right thing? Asking a mortal girl to marry you?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I know what I am doing."  
  
"Well I just don't think it is such a good idea for you to do this. We don't know all that much about her people. This is a foreign planet. We know nothing about this place." He almost shouted.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. Do you not understand? I am in love and nothing you can say will change my mind of that fact." He replied in a deadly quiet voice. He then turned his back on Boromir and began to walk away.  
  
"She put a spell on you! That bloody hell-hated wench. I know she did. Her friends and her, they put spells on us all!" he yelled. Legolas turned back around and held his knife blade against Boromir's throat.  
  
"You say one more word and you just might not be joining us again in Middle- Earth." He replied. Everything became deadly still, no one daring to make a move. The knife was put back away and once again he turned his back.  
  
"Legolas, look out!" I shouted. Boromir had taken a bow and arrow and had it aimed at the elves back.  
  
"I just want to go back home! That's all. I can't stand it here any longer. All these girls and loud, bratty children. It's unbearable. And now you want to marry one?!" He cried out.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Brittney (the bitch) demanded. Her outburst startled him so bad that he loosed the arrow, missing the elf and skinning her arm.  
  
"Holy shit!" I yelled and ran over to her. She clutched at her arm, blood seeping through her fingertips. She took one look at it and fainted.  
  
"Fuck!" Bri yelled as she ran outside to the bathrooms and grabbed as much paper towels as she could.  
  
"She needs to go to the infirmary. This wound needs stitches." Aragorn replied.  
  
"No way, she'll snitch on us. Can't you do it? Aren't you all versed in medical lore and stuff?" I nearly yelled.  
  
"No. I have none of my medical supplies here. Even if I tried, she could get an infection." He replied.  
  
"We could try blackmailing her." Bri offered.  
  
"With what. She like . . . 'miss perfect' we've got nothing on her." I replied.  
  
"Not necessarily." Frodo replied. We all looked at him quizzically for a moment.  
  
"What do you know?" I said as I got up.  
  
"A few nights ago, I became restless so I went for a walk. Thats when I saw her jumping out of her cabin window. I was bored so I followed her, straight to the boys camp. One of the male counselors met her there and they went into his cabin. I didn't see her come out until a few hours later. She has repeated her little night time walks about three more times." he recounted.  
  
"Frodo! I could kiss you. But I wont, because to me that would be like child molesting or something." I stated.  
  
"Glad to be of some service." he said and went to sit back beside Sam. While all this had gone on, Gandalf had taken time to talk to Boromir.  
  
"What you did was extremely irresponsible. You could have killed someone. As it is we are already in danger now of being kicked out." He said, using his strictest tone.  
  
"I know Gandalf. But I think I'm beginning to lose my mind here. These children, they wear on me worse than any battle I've been in."  
  
"I understand Boromir, but sometimes you just have to put up with it. You can't let everything get to you like this. You can never allow yourself to do this again."  
  
***************  
  
"Oh you guys are SO out of here." Brittney said when she woke up.  
  
"Oh no we are not. You know why. Cos if you tell on us, well then, we'll just have to tell about your little night time visits to the boys camp." I said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, yes I would. Now when we take you to the nurse, you're gonna tell her exactly this. That you weren't looking where you were going in the stables and scraped your arm on an exposed nail ok?"  
  
she looked at us with pure venom in her eyes, then reluctantly shook her head and allowed Bri and Aragorn to escort her out.  
  
Julie and I stayed behind to clean up the mess of spilt blood and the remains of the party.  
  
"Lets take the food and such up to the cafeteria. Maybe we can get some brushes and bleach to clean up the blood." Julie sighed.  
  
*So much for a fun engagement party* I thought as I loaded up the cans and paper plates into a trash bag.  
  
Legolas sensed my sad mood and came over to me.  
  
"Hey, its gonna be ok. I promise. Is there anything I can do?" he asked.  
  
"No, were almost done here. Its just a really sucky ending to a really good day is all." I replied.  
  
***********  
  
"Everything is good. The nurse bought the story." Bri said as she walked into the cabin.  
  
"Good. Thats one thing we don't have to worry about. I don't know about yall, but I'm really tired now. So I'm just gonna go to bed. Its been really long day." I said and looked at my watch. It read 9:30, but I didn't care, I felt exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, hey tell ya what Beth. I'll let you and Legolas have the room to yourselves tonight. I'll go sleep in Tawney's old bed." Bri said and walked into the bedroom to get her stuff.  
  
"Thanks Bri. It really means a lot to me." I replied as Legolas and I retired for the evening.  
  
I quickly changed into my pajamas and Legolas helped me up into the top bunk, then gracefully followed me into it. I snuggled in close to him and he wrapped his arms very protectively around me.  
  
"I can't get over how Boromir just snapped like that today." I said.  
  
"Neither can I. It is very unlike him. I don't know what it is about this place that caused him to do that." he replied, running his fingers lightly down the exposed skin on my sides.  
  
"Mmm, well, lets place him out of our minds now." I said as I ran my hands someplace else. A low moan issued forth form his lips. I kissed him passionately and we quickly removed our clothes so I could get back to my devilish work.  
  
*****************  
  
I woke up in the morning afraid to open my eyes. Fear gripped at my heart, thinking that all that had happened was a dream. But then I felt the warm skin below me rising and falling and I knew it was real.  
  
"Good morning." he whispered as I opened my eyes.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" I asked as I yawned.  
  
"All night, I feared to sleep because I didn't want to lose you if this were a dream." he said.  
  
"Wow, its no wonder I love you."  
  
We stared at each other for a while, until I heard a tentative knocking on the door.  
  
"Just a second!" I called as we quickly gathered up the strewn about clothes on the bed and put them on.  
  
"Come on in." I said, jumping down from the bed.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. I need my clothes." Bri said and quickly walked around and got her stuff.  
  
"No problem, we needed to get up anyway. No need to set off Therese's suspicion alarm. Lemme get my stuff and I'll go with you." I said.  
  
********  
  
(A/N: geesh long chapter much??)  
  
Gandalf had decided to skip breakfast and stayed in the cabin to meditate. He needed to find a way to get back to Middle-Earth fast. He searched his ancient brain for anything that could be of use to him.  
  
*oh Eru, please help me figure this out.* he thought as he smoked his pipe. *things are moving in the right direction, I can feel it. But we need to leave soon. We are needed back in Middle-Earth desperately.  
  
"So what's on today's schedule?" Julie asked Therese as we cleared away the breakfast things.  
  
"There is a list up outside the cafeteria. Go look." she replied back.  
  
"Well, lets go and look shall we." I said as Therese walked up to the attic to get some dodge balls.  
  
"Lets see, playacting... archery, no.. Hmmm OH NO! We've got the worst of it all. Canoe Duty." I said. Oh that dreaded canoe duty.  
  
"Oh shit!" Bri spat. For those unlucky enough to get assigned canoe duty, live was hell. No one knows what it is about the canoes that make the kids go crazy. But it's a terror undescribable. Its worse than sparkle duty.  
  
"We better keep the Fellowship away. Those kids might drive them MAD!!!" I said.  
  
"Thats for sure." Bri said and she and Julie both laughed.  
  
"I'll go inside and tell them." I said and walked back into the Cafeteria. "Hey guys, listen up." I said in my best counselor tone. "We've got canoe duty today. I suggest that those of you who hate the kids now stay away. Because its only gonna get worse today. So either stay here or come with us." I said. Aragorn and Legolas were the only ones who stood up and followed me out.  
  
****************  
  
"Ok I don't care what anyone says. I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" Bri screamed as she dried herself off with a towel for the fifth time. Canoe Duty had been hell as usual. We were all soaked to the bone and pissed off. Even Legolas looked slightly miffed. The usually expert boatman had his canoe capsized when a group of girls crashed into his boat. It hadn't been a pretty site. We walked back to the cabin to change into dryer clothes and when I came out Legolas took me by my arm and pulled me off to the side of the cabin.  
  
"Beth, we need to have a talk." he said and my heart sank, fearing the worst.  
  
I took a deep breath, bit my bottom lip and spoke. "Yes?" "Its about going back to Middle-Earth. You know you can't come with until the War is over? I just want you to know that I will come back for you the second I can. Its going to kill my soul to leave you here and I desperately want to take you back now, but you know thats not possible until we win this War." He said and I breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Of course I understand. I would wait for all of eternity if that is what it would take just to see you again." I replied and we kissed before going to join the others at the Cafeteria. 


	13. Bri's PoV

Ah yes, better late then never on this chapter huh? Well here goes the drill. We don't own any LOTR characters or anything like that such. So please enjoy this chapter is in Bri's PoV, but written by Beth and then Beta'd by Bri.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
*Oh no! Not that anything but that!* I thought, staring at the calender on the wall. The next day was looking to be the worst day of my entire stay at camp. Why you ask, well tomorrow would be my birthday, my 17th to be exact. I turned from the wall, and made my way cross the cafeteria to the front door. But I was stopped along the way.  
  
"You ok Bri?" Beth asked, sitting at the table with Julie and most of the fellowship.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired, gonna go to bed." I replied and walked out.  
  
*********************  
  
"Is she gone?" Julie asked, looking towards the door.  
  
"I think so." Beth replied.  
  
"Ok so how's this thing gonna go down?" one of the girl scouts asked as they all gathered around the table.  
  
"Well were gonna need a diversion, something to keep her busy while we decorate the cabin tomorrow." Julie said as everyone settled down.  
  
"Now we've already talked to Bob and he's agreed to make a cake for her, and arrange a special dinner. The younger girls, those under 15, will have to leave the party at 8:00, no arguments." Beth said, hearing the grumbles from some of the girls.  
  
"Thats the way it has to be." Therese said, and the complaints stopped short.  
  
"Now, decorations, Gandalf, do you think you could enchant some of the old fireworks we have?" Beth asked.  
  
"Why, I would be delighted." he said, giving a small chuckle.  
  
"Ok, so does anybody have an idea for a diversion?" Beth asked, looking at the faces around her.  
  
"Oh, the lake!" one of the girls shouted, and Beth recognized her as Bekah.  
  
"Good, ok everyone, lights out, go back to your cabins." Therese said, putting an end to the meeting. Beth and Legolas were one of the last ones to leave the hall.  
  
"Hey Jules, I'll be back to the cabin in a while ok." she said and Julie nodded, heading out to the cabin. Then they made their way out, and walked down the path that led to the Fire Pit.  
  
*****************  
  
I closed the door to the cabin and stood looking at two doors, the one that led to the room I shared with Beth, or the one with Tawneys old bed in it, now being occupied by Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
"Decisions, decisions." I muttered. *oh what the hell, I'll play my nice cards and let them have some time to themselves, He'll be leaving soon anyway.* I thought and walked into the other room, my stuff still being in there from last night. ******************  
  
"Are you sure you are alright Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, helping the old man up.  
  
"I assure you, I am alright, just a small stumble. I'm not a young man anymore, so don't worry, a spill now and then is expected." Gandalf said.  
  
"Is Mister Gandalf ok?" Sam asked.  
  
" I think so, I hope so.' Frodo said, a twinge of worry in his voice.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin said in a hushed tone, as the two hobbits walked far in back of the others.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Bri?"  
  
"I dunno. Perhaps I'll talk to her about it at the party." ******************* I settled down on the top bunk and placed my headphones securely around my ears, hoping tomorrow would just slip by unnoticed. I doubted it. I heard the door open to the cabin and listened to the footfalls all around. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I just didn't feel like being bothered at the moment ya know. As hard as I tried I couldn't relax and fall asleep, too many thoughts were coming unbidden into my head. When I heard the snores coming from the bunks below me I crawled down, put on my slippers, and then made my way outside. Once again I didn't notice some one follow me. I walked quickly to the large rock formation, hugging my jacket closer to me as I did. I sat down on one of the boulders and looked at the moon, now high in the sky.  
  
"Milady?" a voice asked. I jumped and turned around.  
  
"Merry? What are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same. I could not sleep and cam out here to clear my head." he replied.  
  
"Me too." I said and motioned to the boulder next to me, so he sat down next to me.  
  
"What troubles you so?" he asked.  
  
"Well, its just, tomorrow's my birthday. Its never been a really happy occasion for me and I'm just really not looking forward to it. I'm just hoping that everyone will have forgotten and leave me alone about it." I said and sighed.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better, I haven't heard any talk of it." he lied.  
  
"Good." I stated. We sat there for a while, each in our own relative thoughts. Then I saw two forms walking back from the fire pit. I took a wild guess and thought that Beth and Legolas had gone for a little midnight make out session.  
  
"I'm glad for them." I said. Merry reached over in a bold move and took my hand in his. I looked at him as the moonlight hit his face, then moved closer. After a while we went back to the cabin and I went back into my room and finally went to sleep.  
  
I peeked one eye open as I woke in the morning, have dreading to see decorations on the ceiling above me. But none were there. Instead it was Beth's face.  
  
"Are you getting up?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute." I said and then we walked down to the bathrooms to get showered and changed.  
  
"Hey Bri, we got a free today, you wanna go down to the lake?" Beth asked, pulling the towel off of her hair and brushing it out.  
  
"Sounds fun." I mumbled as I put on my eyeliner in the dirty mirror in front of me.  
  
"Ok, we'll go after lunch then." she replied.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna be late for the freaking play." I said and ushered her out the door.  
  
We made our way to the small stage erected outside and sat down in the seats the Fellowship had saved for us. Beth of course sat next to Legolas, but then I noticed that Gimli and Boromir were missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Gimli and Boromir?" I asked Sam, who had been sitting to my left.  
  
"They didn't want to see the play, neither did Gandalf. Gimli and Boromir are at the target field and Gandalf's in the cabin, meditating as usual." he replied.  
  
"Thanks." I said and he nodded, turning his attention to the stage where the actors had come on. *****************************  
  
"Well that was a waste." Beth muttered as the play ended. It was a bit of a bomb, but what can you expect from a bunch of pre-teens who only had a week and a half to get it ready.  
  
We walked back to the cabin to get our swim suits and I thought about what we would do for trunks for the guys, cause they couldn't swim naked, not with little kids around.  
  
Our problem was solved as Beth came back from an excursion to the boys camp. She had borrowed some trunks and then gave it to the men.  
  
"Good idea." I said as we walked to the lake.  
  
Beth took off her shirt first, revealing her black knitted bikini.  
  
"Hot Mama!" one of the girls called out teasingly and some one else wolf whistled. Beth blushed then walked out the small dock and dived into the water.  
  
"Come on guys, water's perfect!" she called and started to swim out to the middle. A few other girls stripped down to their suits and I followed and dived into the water, feeling the cold spread over my body as I splashed in. I came up and wiped some of it out of my eyes. I swam to where some of the floating chairs and such were and grabbed one. It was bright pink but I didn't care. I climbed on and felt the water move me out to where ever the wind sent it. I needed to work on my tan so I closed my eyes and wished for my cd player.  
  
"Bri! Bri!" Beth called me and I opened my eyes, wincing at the bleached look everything had to it.  
  
"What?" I yelled back.  
  
"I'm going back, I got a sudden migraine attack, stay here and watch the girls ok?"she said and I waved her away. ****************************  
  
"Ok we've got about 3 hours to get this stuff done. Cause thats when dinner starts." Beth said to the group in front of her. Legolas had walked her back to the cabin to make her excuse seem more realistic, plus he also was on the little committee she had assigned.  
  
"Now, you three, go to the mess hall, there should be some streamers and stuff on the table. Bring that back and some tape, Therese will have it." Beth said. She ordered a few more things from some other people and when they got back she put a cd in the boom box, pressed play and everyone got to work.  
  
Julie was having a particularly hard time getting the streamers to stay in the middle of the roof, especially since the ladder she was on was quite unsteady, so Beth told Legolas to go and help her. The streamers were then put up in no time flat. By the time six rolled around everything was set up and everyone was quite tired.  
  
"Ok everyone, good job, lets go on back to the cafeteria now, and remember not one word to Bri!" Beth stated and then left. **************** By the time I left the lake, the sun was setting and a chill was coming in. I grabbed my clothes from the pile on the ground and went to the bathrooms so I could change. When I entered the cafeteria, the lights were out and I knew what was coming.  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as the lights were flipped back on and I saw cheap tissue paper spread out on the tables and I groaned inward.  
  
"Oh come on Bri, at least look a little happy." Beth muttered as she ushered me to a table.  
  
"Fine." I said, a little surprised at this all but chiding my self for not knowing better. But it wasn't all that bad, the food was really, really good, and I had a feeling Beth had asked Bob to create something special for me. After dinner though I feared what else was in store for me.  
  
"Don't worry Bri, this was all we had planned, honest." Julie said.  
  
But again, when I opened the door to the cabin , I saw decorations, except this time they were exceptionally better. Gandalf had bewitched some fireworks so that they stayed and sparkled around the ceiling.  
  
"Wow!" I breathed and moved inside. I saw the cake that Bob had made for me, surrounded by a bunch of wrapped gifts.  
  
"What do you think?" Beth said.  
  
"This is great." I replied and heard music starting up.  
  
"Well come on then birthday girl. Its time to cut the cake." Aragorn said.  
  
"Sure thing." I replied. After cake had been doled out to all the girls we all went into our separate groups and talked, some people danced but not many. When 8:00 rolled around the party became a lot thinner. The younger girls having to leave for their Lights out.  
  
"Wow, Beth this is great. Did you plan all of this?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.  
  
"Well I had help from Julie, but yeah most of it I planned. We didn't mean to lie to you, but we know how much you despise your Birthday, but we couldn't help ourselves. After a couple of songs the party began to thin out some more, everyone wishing me a Happy Birthday before they left to their own cabins and by Midnight it was empty except for us and the Fellowship.  
  
"Before everyone goes to bed, I have a bit of an announcement to make." Gandalf said, standing up in the middle of the room.  
  
"What is it Gandalf?" Boromir asked hopefully, wishing for what was next to come.  
  
"Well, I have finally, after much meditation, remembered the Incantation to get us back to Middle Earth." he said and a cheer went up between Boromir and Gimli, the rest however looked rather sad, they didn't wish to leave this place where the War of the Ring wasn't going on. I turned to look at Beth, and saw she was almost near tears, and Legolas was holding onto her like he was going to lose her, which he was since they would be going back soon.  
  
"Well thats wonderful news Gandalf, lets leave now then shall we?" Boromir said, and for the first time they had seen a smile on his face.  
  
"No, no we cannot leave yet Boromir, we are not ready, we don't have any food supplies left, nor have we said our Proper Goodbyes to those who have let us stay here these past two weeks. Don't worry, we shall leave soon." Gandalf said and once again Boromir looked crestfallen.  
  
I had enough of that conversation and was heading back to my room, and Merry had followed me, like he always seemed to do.  
  
"Yes Merry?" I asked.  
  
"I don't want to leave." he said bluntly and I looked at him, not sure what he was really getting at.  
  
"What do you mean, you'll be going back to your home. I know it might not be all that nice right now but you certainly don't want to stay here. We're gonna be leaving in two days anyway and you wont be able to stay here."  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to leave you. Bri, you've been such an impact on me, and I don't want to leave you, I have these feelings I can't describe when I'm around you. I hate not being near you, and I don't know if I'll ever see you again." he said and his words nearly moved me to tears, no man had ever talked to me that way.  
  
"You will." I said, moving nearer to him. "Legolas has to come back for Beth, so you can come back with him. I don't want to be with out you either Merry but you can't stay here, you're needed back in Middle earth more that you can imagine. Finish the quest and then come back for me. I'll wait forever, if thats how long it takes." I said and we enveloped in a tight embrace. **************************************************************************** *  
  
*sniff.* sad ending huh, but none the less touching. Tell us what you think by hitting that little review button down there at the bottom. 


	14. Beth's PoV

Disclaimer: Hey we're back. This is Beth here, just saying that I have finally finished this story. This is chapter 14 in my PoV and ch 15 should be up in a few days. Its will be in Bri's PoV also. I know it's been forever and an age since we last updated but we have lives and they got in the way. But one day I sat down and finished it. So forgive me please if it's not all that great. It was hard to write these two chapters because.. Well I can't really say why. So lets just get on with the story. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * * **  
  
I awoke with a sense of dread the next morning. Gandalf told us after dinner last night that he had remembered the way back to middle earth. ^Flashback^ " I have remembered the way back to middle earth." ^ end flashback.^ Plus this was our last day here at camp. I looked over and saw Legolas, awake, standing at the door waiting for me. I gave him an uneasy smile and jumped down from the bed.  
  
"Everything will be alright. Trust me." He said as I walked around, picking up the stray clothes. Despite his words I still felt uneasy. I met Bri outside the room and we both walked to the bathrooms to shower and change.  
  
Breakfast was a sad sight to see. Julie was waiting for us at our usual table and a sort of melancholy hung in the air. The younger girls were sad to leave and the older girls just wanted to get this all over with. But we had our own reasons to be sad.  
  
"I don't want them to leave. I mean, most of them can go, but does Merry really need to leave?" Bri said, walking up to me in the food line, tray in hand.  
  
"I know what you mean, I don't want Legolas to go either, but you and I both know that they have to go, they are needed back there." I reasoned. "Besides, the sooner they leave the sooner they return."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but this still sucks."  
  
Pretty soon breakfast was done and the girls were loaded on the bus and sent home. Then Gandalf gave me a look so I told Therese that we would be down at the target field to say goodbye to our 'relatives.'  
  
"I asked to come down here because we need the room. Just to be safe." Gandalf said. We had all said our good-byes to the fellowship earlier so we stood off to the side to watch as they gathered around Gandalf. We watched as he raised his staff and chanted out some strange words. Then there was silence, followed by a bright flash of light. But instead of the Fellowship being gone, an army of Orcs had appeared.  
  
"Beth, Julie, Bri get out of here NOW!" Aragorn yelled. We took off, running past the confused orcs and up the hill to the camp. Therese was there waiting for us.  
  
"Run now! Run for your life. Get the girls and make for the hills." I shouted as we rushed past. But Therese just stood there, looking at us like we were crazy. But we continued to run.  
  
When we made it far enough into the woods we stopped to catch our breath.  
  
"I think .we should climb a tree." I said panting. The others nodded so we looked around; there were plenty of trees but which one to climb?  
  
" That one!" Bri shouted, pointing to a giant old tree. It was tall enough but the branches were low enough for us to climb up.  
  
"You guys go up first." I said. "Get as far up as possible and don't look down, don't stop till I say." Then we heard it; the first screams as the orcs invaded camp. Julie and Bri scrambled up as fast as they could and then it was my turn, I grabbed the branch and swung my feet up and continued as fast as I could with out making too much noise. I had gotten half way up with the screams stopped. I looked up at Bri and Julie and held a finger to my lips. Julie closed her eyes to stop crying and Bri looked at me but all I could do was shake my head. Then the orcs slowly filtered through the trees, looking for any survivors. There was a bright flash of light, and then they were gone. I breathed a sigh of relief as Gandalf and the others appeared below our tree.  
  
We slowly made our way down the tree and I rushed straight into Legolas' arms. He looked weary from fighting and blood leaked from a cut on his forehead. "How many dead?" I asked Gandalf.  
  
"Everyone, including Boromir." He answered.  
  
"He died trying to save us." Merry said, looking at Bri, who had nearly knocked him over in a hug.  
  
We walked back to the infirmary in silence so we could clean the cuts and wounds on the fellowship. I cleaned the blood off of Legolas' head and saw that his cut was already healing.  
  
"We need to do damage control, clean up the place and bury the bodies." I said, looking at the others.  
  
"You leave that to us, We've dealt with burying before." Aragorn said.  
  
We made our way out to the mess hall where everyone had been gathered for a last day meeting. As Aragorn opened the door, the stench that wafted out made me gag. The men went inside and we took the Hobbits around back to get buckets and mops and sponges. We were to clean up the blood. When all the bodies were taken outside, we went in to scrub all the blood off of the tables walls and floor. When we were done we sat outside and I laid my head in my hands, too tired to even think. It was 4:30 now but it had felt like an eternity.  
  
"I think we should take every ones stuff and take the vans and just go home. Jules do you think you could take one?" Bri asked, Julie nodded.  
  
"They are buried." Aragorn said.  
  
"Look, you guys take whatever food you want from the kitchens, there some bread and other dried foods in there, we're gonna leave once your gone." I said, my voice flat and dull. Gandalf nodded and took the hobbits around to the kitchen to pack the food. Meanwhile we loaded the vans with everyone's stuff.  
  
"It is time we leave." Gandalf said, walking over to us as we finished loading the vans. ***** ***** ******** ******** ********* **********  
********  
  
Ok I know it wasn't the best but still We love reviews. The next chapter should be up in a day or so depending on how fast I type it all up so pretty please review 


	15. Bri's PoV the final chapter

Hi all back again with the last chapter. OK to Bailyy with your review, every girl at the camp an Boromir died, I know that I was kinda confusing, but we only wrote it that way cos we hated the girls at camp and Boromir so we thought, "hey why not kill them all off." I hope that makes sense. So here it is. at last the final chapter, this story has been two years in the making and it's finally over with! Enjoy and make sure to hit the review button on your way out. ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Once again we were back at the target field waiting for Gandalf to cast his spell. Though the orc bodies were gone, the signs of the battle were still there. Beth was saying good bye to Legolas again and I was standing next to Merry, holding his hand tightly.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Merry asked.  
  
"I don't know." I replied, looking around with sad eyes. I could hardly believe how everything had changed in the matter of minutes  
  
"It is time." Gandalf said and I hugged Merry and then watched as he walked down to join the others.  
  
I looked at Beth, saw the tears slipping down her face as she and Legolas kept their eyes locked onto each other. Then I saw the engagement ring on her finger, and I realized the heartbreak this was for her.  
  
Then I stole a glance at Merry. He was looking at me with longing in his eyes. Then I couldn't help what happened next. In a move totally unlike me, I let my feeling get the better of me and allowed myself to cry.  
  
"Good-bye girls." Gandalf said, and with a bright flash of light, they were gone. I looked back at Beth and noticed that she was about two inches away from a melt down. So I took her arm and led her away, with Julie behind us. ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
"I guess there is nothing left for us to do but go home." Julie said.  
  
"What are we going to do with everyone's stuff?" Beth asked. "I mean we can't just keep it and if we take it to their families then they will ask questions."  
  
"Ok here is what were gonna do. Were gonna take everyone's stuff back to their families and say that they disappeared. We went looking for them and when it was obvious that they weren't coming back, we left." I said, looking at them both. "That way if were ever interrogated we have a solid story."  
  
"Fine, but we're not expected back till tomorrow. We're not gonna stay here are we?" Beth asked.  
  
"No, there's a motel down the road. We can stay there till tomorrow." I replied.  
  
"Great lets go now! This place is giving me the creeps." Julie said.  
  
"Wait! We need to leave everything here." Beth said suddenly. "Look if everyone's stuff is here, and ours isn't, then they wont know we were here. But we would need to leave the vans."  
  
"How are we going to get home then?" I asked.  
  
"Look it's an easy three mile hike down to that motel, we get there, I make a few phone calls and were home." She replied with a shrug.  
  
"Fine, that makes more sense anyway." I replied. "Lets unload the vans and get everything back the way it was." So we took to the task at hand. Made up the bunk beds and strew some clothes about.  
  
"Everyone got your stuff?" I asked.  
  
"This really sucks. I wish we could take a van." Julie said, loaded down with her bags.  
  
"I know but this way we wont be involved with what happened." Said Beth, who was easily loaded down with just as much stuff. ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
And so we walked the three miles down to the cheap ass motel in a very uncomfortable silence. Beth let her stuff drop as we neared a pay phone just outside the motel, threw some coins in the slot and punched in some numbers. Julie and I sat on the cement sidewalk and listened as Beth yelled angrily into the phone at who ever was on the other end. She slammed the phone down, picked it back up, threw some more coins in and dialed another number. This went on for ten more minutes before she came and sat down next to us with a smile on her face.  
  
"My cousin Jake should be here in about half an hour." She said simply and sat down next to us on the sidewalk. And half an hour later, her cousin's Jeep drove into the parking lot, we loaded our bags, got in and went home. ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Well ladies and gents it's over. Bri and I thank you for taking this journey with us and invite you back for our next adventure called Vegas Style © 


End file.
